Mroczni Eldarzy
thumb|380px|Mroczni Eldarzy w czasie przeprowadzania rajdu Mroczni Eldarzy, znani również pod nazwą Drukhari – mroczna gałąź rasy Eldarów. Po Upadku kompletnie zatracili się w zepsuciu i zaczęli oddawać się najbardziej wyuzdanym przyjemnościom. Są bezlitośnymi i niezwykle aroganckimi wojownikami, żyjącymi w wymiarze zwanym Commorragh, wypełnionym niesamowitymi przyjemnościami, niewyobrażalnym bólem oraz nieprzeliczonymi hordami niewolników. Historia Kiedy Przedwieczni opuścili tę galaktykę pozostawili Eldarów samych. Okres ten miał miejsce zaraz po Wojnie w Niebiosach - kiedy Nekroni przyszykowali sobie grobowce, w których mieli odpocząć po wyczerpującej wojnie, 90% ras nie istniało lub stało nad przepaścią zagłady. Rasami które wyszły najmniej (ale zawsze z poważnymi stratami) pokiereszowanymi przez Wojnę w Niebiosach byli Orkowie i Eldarzy. Kiedy Orkowie zasiedlali nowe planety i walczyli pomiędzy sobą dla zabawy i władzy, Eldarzy rozwijali powoli swoje Imperium. W przeciągu kilku lat Imperium Eldarów stało się samowystarczalne - maszyny były w stanie same troszczyć się o żywność i inne sprawy związane z funkcjami życiowymi. Wojna była nieobecna, ponieważ wiele ras zostało unicestwionych, a te które się ostały nie były na tyle szalone żeby wszczynać nowe konflikty (pomijając Orków - jednak ich przyrost naturalny jest większy od liczby zmarłych więc sytuacja dla nich pozostała nie zmieniona). W M18 Imperium Eldarów przeżywało jeden ze swoich złotych okresów. Będąc dominującą siłą w Galaktyce, o niemal nieskończonych zasobach materialnych, mogło sobie pozwolić na wiele wspaniałych projektów. To właśnie w tym okresie wypełnili Pajęczy Trakt tzw. miastami-portami, najważniejszymi punktami handlowymi w całym Eldarskim Imperium i wspaniałymi cudami nadludzkiej architektury. Jednym z nich było Commorragh, które szybko stało się największą metropolią w Pajęczym Trakcie. Z czasem przyszłe Mroczne Miasto stało się tak potężne, że Imperium przyznało mu znaczną autonomię. Od tamtego momentu władzę w Commorragh dzierżyło kilka najpotężniejszych Domów Szlacheckich. To był zdecydowanie najlepszy okres w historii eldarskiej cywilizacji. Nic co dobre nie może jednak trwać wiecznie. Upadek W tym okresie największym wrogiem Eldarów była przyjemność... Eldarzy, samowystarczalni, rozpoczęli dosłownie pławić się w przyjemnościach. Psionicy byli wstanie zaspokajać swoje najróżniejsze potrzeby i kreować nowe poprzez myśli. Zepsucie Eldarów było tak wielkie, że przybrało cielesną postać.thumb|245px|Symbol Slaanesh Wewnątrz Osnowy myśli i emocje wzmagają się i rosną, żywiąc się podobnymi uczuciami, aż osiągają swego rodzaju świadomość, stając się duchami o większej lub mniejszej mocy. Duchami, których ból narodzin wstrząsa Osnową i nadwyręża strukturę kosmosu. Deprawacja Eldarów została w pełni ujawniona, gdy pomiędzy wirującymi energiami niebios ich dusze zaczęły formować się w połączoną świadomość. Nieświadomi Eldarzy stworzyli przerażający byt, który był odzwierciedleniem ich upadku. Zazdrość, pycha czy chciwość to tylko nieliczne uczucia z jakich powstał bóg chaosu Slaanesh - Ta, Która Pragnie. Eldarzy zbyt późno zdali sobie sprawę, że stworzyli boga na swe własne podobieństwo, boga, który żywiąc się mrokiem ich dusz, stał się silny i potężny. Kiedy Slaanesh osiągnął wystarczającą moc by się narodzić wdarł się do metafizycznego świata zabijając wszystkich Eldarów impulsem towarzyszącym jego narodzinom. Jego przebudzenie było tak potężne, iż wyrwało dziurę w materialnym wszechświecie wciągając wszystko co się tam znajdowało do Osnowy. Region ten, będący domem sił Chaosu, znany jest teraz jako Oko Grozy. W ułamku sekundy cała cywilizacja Eldarów została zdmuchnięta, pozostawiając po sobie mroczne źródło czystego Chaosu. Dusze Eldarów zostały wydarte z ciał i pożarte w chwili, gdy ich bluźnierczy twór wydał swój pierwszy, piekielny oddech. Upojony mocą Slaanesh roześmiał się i spojrzał na wszechświat bogów. Centrum bomby psychicznej znajdowało się w samym środku Eldarskiego Imperium, w promieniu tysięcy lat świetlnych wszyscy Eldarzy zmienili się w suche skorupy, a ich dusze wessane zostały w głąb Osnowy. Echo Narodzin Boga Rozkoszy uderzyło również w Pajęczy Trakt, sprowadzając nań niesamowite spustoszenie. Pojedyńcze miasta-porty oraz kolonie znajdujące się w Trakcie próbowały wykorzystać okazję by zyskać pełną niezależność i iść w przyszłość własną drogą. Większa część Eldarów, którzy w jednej, straszliwej sekundzie, utraciła swoją ojczyznę, ruszyła jednak w stronę pozostałości po Imperium, która najlepiej przetrwało Upadek. W stronę Commorragh. Formowanie W pierwszych kilku stuleciach wydawało się, że jedynie Uciekinierzy oraz mieszkańcy Światostatków zdołali przetrwać Upadek jednak wkrótce stało się jasne, że przetrwała również trzecia odnoga Eldarów. Drukhari, zwani również Mrocznymi Eldarami, stali się znani w Galaktyce jako piraci i łowcy niewolników, będący w stanie porwać populacje całych planet bez większego wysiłku.thumb|332px Stali się postrachem słabych i znienawidzonym wrogiem silnych. Nie minęło wiele czasu nim Mroczne Miasto, wciąż znajdujące się pod stalowym uciskiem Domów Szlacheckich, stało się największym targiem niewolników w histori wszechświata. Populacje planet, ba, całe rasy były transportowane do licznych portów Commorragh, by rozwinąć gospodarkę rozrastającego się wymiaru oraz dać uzależnionym od doznań Drukhari szanse na przetrwanie. W M32 miało miejsce jedno z najważniejszych, chociaż powszechnie nieznanych wydarzeń w historii Mrocznego Miasta. Niewolnik pół-krwi, znany jedynie jako Vect, przysięga zostać władcą Commorragh, nawet jeśli miałoby to mu zająć wieczność. Po wyrwaniu się z niewoli Vect użył swojej wrodzonej charyzmy by powołać Kult Czarnego Serca - organizację, która w przyszłości stworzy podstawę pod system Kabał. Vect tworzy również Trzynaście Fundamentów Zemsty, zawiły kod hańby i dyshonoru, któremu przeznaczone jest rozpowszechnić się pośród mieszkańców Mrocznego Miasta. Kult Czarnego Serca staje się również pierwszą organizacją która otwarcie odrzuciła powiązania z upadłym Imperium Eldarów i odseparowała się od swoich kuzynów, obwołując się Eladrith Ynneas: Mrocznymi Eldarami (w najnowszej edycji: Drukhari). W tamtych czasach Kult Czarnego Serca był tylko jedną z wielu organizacji, próbującą osiągnąć cokolwiek w tym kontrolowanym przez eldarską arystokrację mieście. Nikt, poza samym Vectem, nie mógł podejrzewać jak przyszła Kabała zmieni obraz miasta, rasy i Wszechświata. Commorragh w Ogniu Po zakończonej Wojnie Słońca i Księżyca uwaga Vecta skupiła się na miejscu znanym jako Dezederiańska Zatoka (eng. Desaderian Gulf). Jest to jedno z najniebezpieczniejszych miejsc w Segmentum Tempestus, które zyskało swoją mroczną sławę po tym, jak regularnie zaczęły tam znikać całe floty. Imperium nie miało pojęcia jaka siła stoi za tymi tajemniczymi zniknięciami - podobnie jak nie wiedzieli, że w Zatoce znajduje się starożytna, zakamuflowana Brama Osnowy. W czasie gdy Kabała Czarnego Serca najeżdżała przelatujące tędy konwoje, Imperium zaczęło zrzucać winę na... biurokratyczne błędy. Ludzkość miała się wkrótce przekonać w jak wielkim błędzie była. Gdy Kabała była już dość silna, Vect nakazał zwielokrotnić ataki. Nie było już mowy o ograniczaniu się - każdy okręt znajdujący się w Zatoce miał zostać przejęty, każdy świat ograbiony. Kabała rozgromiła siły Gwardii Imperialnej, zniszczyła ich najpotężniejsze fortyfikacje, porywała całe populacje, pozostawiając imperialne światy w kompletnej ruinie. Vect musiał mieć absolutną pewność, że Imperium przestanie ignorować ciągłe zaginięcia i wyśle w ten rejon swoje siły. Jego geniusz jak zwykle go nie zawiódł. Do Dezederiańskiej Zatoki zawitał okręt Forgehammer a wraz z nim siły Zakonu Salamander, prowadzeni przez Brata Kapitana Phoecusa. Gdy tylko siły Kosmicznych Marines przekroczyły granicę Zatoki, zostali zaatakowani przez siły Vecta. Po krótkiej, acz niezwykle intensywnej inwazji, Forgehammer został przejęty a obecni na nim Marines wzięci do niewoli. Kabała Czarnego Serca powróciła ze swoim nabytkiem do Mrocznego Miasta - tuż nad dzielnicę zamieszkałą przez Domy. Ten oczywisty pokaz potęgi nie mógł pozostać niezauważony. Pierwszym spośród możnowładców który zareagował był Lord Xelian, który natychmiast zmobilizował swoją prywatną flotę - znacznie liczniejszą i potężniejszą niż cokolwiek, co mogli wystawić słudzy Vecta. Następnie, w ramach przypomnienia Kabale kto tak naprawdę rządzi Commorragh, Xelian "skonfiskował" Forgehammera i nakazał przenieść go nad swoje posiadłości. Zamknięci w środku Marines mieli przy najbliższych igrzyskach reprezentować Lorda. Był tylko jeden haczyk - więzy jakim związano Salamandry byłyby wystarczające by uwięzić zwykłych ludzi - ale nie Kosmicznych Marines. Marines szybko wydostali się z głębi własnego okrętu i gotowali się do walki z natrętnymi Xenosami. Nim jeszcze doszło do jakiegokolwiek starcia, Brat-Bibliotekarz Hestion, użył swoich mocy psionicznych by wezwać pomoc. Sygnał przebił się przez Bramę Osnowy prowadzącą do Zatoki, dzięki czemu dotarł do świata materialnego. Nie jest jasne dlaczego w Commorragh tylko Vect był w stanie zarejestrować ten sygnał. Gdy Lord Xelian wysłał swoich ludzi na pokład Forgehammer'a ''by przyprowadzili jego nowe "zabawki", napotkali nieprzewidziany opór. Wojownicy Xeliana próbowali odeprzeć Salamandry, jednak kręte korytarze okrętu były dla Marines domem, który bronili z niesamowitym fanatyzmem i zaciętością. W tej sytuacji Lord nakazał swoim wojownikom odwrót, po czym w akcie "dobrej woli" zwrócił ''Forgehammer'a Kabale Czarnego Serca. Vect wiedział, że musi grać na czas - wysłał więc przeciwko Salamandrom wcześniej przygotowane drużyny wojowników, złożone z tych członków Kabały którym Najwyższy Archont najmniej ufał. Oblężenie okrętu trwało szesnaście dni - po takim czasie do Commorragh przedostały się siły Kosmicznych Marines. Salamandry, Wyjące Gryfy i Srebrne Czaszki pojawiły się tuż nad miejscem z którego Hestion wysłał swój psioniczny sygnał - posesją Lorda Xeliana. Wtedy zaczęła się wojna Kosmicznych Marines z Mrocznym Miastem. Przez następne godziny Domy Szlecheckie były zdesperowane by rzucić przeciwko trzem Zakonom wszystko co mają. Lordowie Xelian, Kraillach i Yllithian, będące głowami najpotężniejszych Rodów, zmobilizowali wszystkie siły jakie miały pod ręką. Widząc bitewny spektakl, zdegenerowani mieszkańcy Mrocznego Miasta również ruszyli do boju. Na polu bitwy pojawił się nawet Kult Upadku, prowadzony przez Lelith Hesperax. Wysokie Commorragh stanęło w ogniu, który spopielił setki posiadłości Rodów (ile z tych zniszczeń dokonali słudzy Imperatora, a ile było dziełem samych Mrocznych Eldarów, pozostaje nieznane). To właśnie pośród tej apokaliptycznej scenerii Lord Kraillach szarżował przeciw Marines, zwinnie unikając trafień z ich broni i przebijając ich ciała jeden za drugim, z każdym ciosem spijając krew Astartes ze swojego ostrza. Do końca bitwy żaden Marine nie zdołał go nawet dotknąć - Lord Kraillach padł martwy od pojedyńczego strzału z Mrocznej Lancy, który całkowicie zniszczył jego ciało. Lord Yllithian w tym samym czasie prowadził natarcie ramię w ramię z samą Hesperax, a ich wspólna ofensywa zmusiła całe oddziały Marines do natychmiastowego odwrotu. Lord Yllithian upajał się swoją własną potęgą, zupełnie nie zauważając jak ostrze Lelith przeznaczone dla konającego Marine nagle zmienia tor ataku, przebijając serce możnowładcy.thumb|278px|[https://beckjann.deviantart.com/art/Dark-Eldar-Asdrubael-Vect-206205690 Asdrubael Vect by beckjann] W przeciągu zaledwie kilku godzin, trzej najpotężniejsi Lordowie Commorragh padli martwi, a tuż po nich śmierć poniosła większość mrocznoeldarskiej arystokracji. Ci spośród szlachetnych którzy przeżyli i próbowali ponownie przejąć władzę nad swoimi wojskami, zostali zaciągnięci w najmroczniejsze dzielnice Commorragh przez Mandrejki. Nie tylko Domy dogorywały - Marines mogli być liczni, jednak nawet siły trzech Zakonów nie mogły równać się z szaleństwem Mrocznego Miasta. Właśnie wtedy, gdy Rody zostały wybite i ostateczny cel Vecta został spełniony, okręty Kosmicznych Marines w tajemniczy sposób wyparowały z Commorragh i powróciły do materialnego wszechświata. Masakra jaka spotkała Wysokie Commorragh stworzyła olbrzymią dziurę w hierarchii Mrocznego Miasta - niemal każdy z Mrocznych Eldarów mógł teraz walczyć o prawo do władzy. Nikt się jednak nie ośmielił- nawet najwięksi degeneraci, których zdrowy rozsądek został dawno przeżarty przez nadmiar narkotyków bojowych wiedzieli, kto wypełni lukę po Domach Szlacheckich. Niech Żyje Lord Vect! Reformy i Przebicie Z Asdrubaelem Vectem jako Najwyższym Władcą Mrocznego Miasta, system rodzin szlacheckich przestał mieć rację bytu. Momentalnie w całym Mrocznym Mieście zaczęły mnożyć Kabały, a wraz z nimi zupełnie nowe kasty - Archontci, Drakoni i Hierarchowie. Struktury były oczywiście tworzone na podobieństwo tych, jakie panowały w Kabale Czarnego Serca. Nawet te spośród Domów Szlacheckich, które przetrwały swój upadek, postanowiły pójść za modą i przemianować się w Kabały. Przemiana ta była jednak konieczna dla ich przetrwania i byli szlachcice nigdy nie wybaczyli Lordowi Vectowi jego "zbrodni". Przejęcie władzy w Commorragh okazało się nie być szczytem, a jedynie zalążkiem ambicji Najwyższego Archonta. Niedługo po zajęciu swego tronu Vect rozpoczął proces rozszerzania swej władzy. Commorragh było otoczone dziesiątkami wymiarów oraz różnorakimi satelitami - tereny te były praktycznie bezpańskie, chociaż kilku Mrocznych Eldarów zdołało stworzyć w nich swoje bazy operacyjne. Domy Szlacheckie mogły sobie pozwolić na pozostawienie tych wymiarów samym sobie, jednak Lord Vect nie zamierzał tego zrobić. W okolicach M36-M37 Najwyższy Władca nakazał swoim wojownikom uruchomienie starożytnych i ukrytych dotąd Wielkich Bram, które łączyły ze sobą wymiary satelickie Mrocznego Miasta. Następnie rozpoczął się proces znany jako Przebicie, w którym siły pod komendą Asdrubaela wbiły się prosto w te nieznane tereny. Podbój był długi i niezwykle krwawy - Mroczni Eldarzy stawali nie tylko na przeciw siebie, ale innym, nieznanym dotąd siłom. Mimo niesamowitych strat, każdy wymiar z wolna stawał się integralną częścią Mrocznego Miasta. Miliony ginęły, by głód władzy Vecta mógł zostać zaspokojony. Pod koniec M37 wydawało się, że proces rozszerzania granic Commorragh się już zakończył - niemal każdy wymiar, do którego prowadziły Wielkie Bramy, stał się już częścią Mrocznego Miasta. Jedynie jeden z dwóch księżyców, Shaa-dom uzyskuje nieco autonomii a pieczę nad nim trzyma El'uriaq. Jednoczenie Commorragh miało jednak zabrać jeszcze nieco czasu. Księżycowe Rebelie W 984 M37 El'uriaq przeciąga na swoją stronę wiele Kabał i potajemnie transportuje swoich zwolenników na Shaa-dom. W tym samym roku Mroczny Eldar ogłasza się Imperatorem Shaa-dom i otwarcie zapowiada, że odbierze Vectowi tytuł władcy Commorragh. El'uriaq nie jest głupcem - po swojej stronie ma wiele Kabał które pomimo maski uległości gotowe są na jego rozkaz zbuntować się przeciwko Najwyższemu Władcy Mrocznego Miasta. Siły Imperatora Shaa-dom są również prawdziwą elitą, z którą Czarne Serce musi się liczyć. thumb|300px|Mroczni Eldarzy na polu bitwy Vect nie miał zamiaru marnować swoich sił - nakazał więc swoim sługom otworzyć bramę do świata materialnego, po czym porwał imperialny okręt i cisnął nim prosto w księżyc. Wybuch Generatorów Osnowy nie tylko zniszczył olbrzymie połacie Shaa-dom, ale przede wszystkim zdruzgotał barierę, która oddzielała go od Osnowy. Gdy demony zorientowały się co się stało, natychmiast zasypały to miejsce swoimi ciałami. El'uriaq zginął w walce z Krwiopijcą a Asdrubael Vect kazał odizolować księżyc od Commorragh. Podobno w trakcie upadku księżyca Vect pozwolił sobie na zupełnie szczery uśmiech. Utopienie rebelii na Shaa-dom we krwii najczęściej uznaje się za zakończenie rozrostu Commorragh. W 799 M38 Qu, Archont Władców Żelaznego Ciernia, postanawia zerwać pozytywne stosunki z Czarnym Sercem. On i jego siły zajmują księżyc Pandaimon i ogłaszają swoją niezależność od Mrocznego Miasta. Qu, chociaż posiadał mniejsze siły niż jego poprzednik, El'uriaq, był pod wieloma względami lepiej przygotowany na konflikt w Commorragh. Przekonali się o tym żołnierze Kabały Czarnego Serca, którzy pomimo wielu długich tygodni prób, nie byli w stanie nawet postawić nogi na Pandaimonie. Raz jeszcze sytuację musi ratować sam Vect - dzięki użyciu specjalnego, tajnego kanału, kontaktuje się z obecną na księżycu Verynią. Kobieta robi dokładnie to, co nakazuje jej Pan - spotyka się z ojcem i całuje go, ustami pokrytymi trucizną znaną jako "Esencja Krwistego Ognia". Qu umiera straszliwą śmiercią, gdy w jednej, krótkiej chwili wszystkie jego nerwy stają w płomieniach. Dosłownie. Po potwierdzeniu śmierci Qu, Vect wydaje rozkaz włączenia się do walk pięciu Sanktuariom Inkubów. Pozbawieni przywództwa Władcy Żelaznego Ciernia nie mieli większych szans, jednak (co straszliwie nietypowe dla przedstawicieli tego gatunku) postanowili walczyć do samego końca. Masakra jaka miała miejsce na Pandaimonie była jedną z najstraszliwszych w historii Commorragh, a nie jest to wyczyn który łatwo osiągnąć. Żaden z tysięcy Władców który stracił tamtego dnia życie nie zginął szybką śmiercią. Ku zaskoczeniu wielu, Vect nakazał zakończyć masakrę, nim Kabała Władców Żelaznego Ciernia została do końca wyrżnięta w pień. Widział w nich potencjał, który mógł zostać wykorzystany w przyszłości. Bitwa o Commorragh thumb|268px|Yvraine, "Córka" YnneadaPod koniec M41 wydarzył się incydent, którego obawiało się wielu Mrocznych Eldarów. Brama Kahaine'a, starożytna pieczęć blokująca szalejącym prądom Osnowy dostęp do Mrocznego Miasta, została zniszczona przez gigantyczną anomalię. Anomalią tą były częściowe narodziny Ynneada, eldarskiego Boga Śmierci oraz wskrzeszenie przez niego Yvraine, Eldarki z Biel-Tanu, która zginęła walcząc na jednej z Aren Commorragh. Wskrzeszenie Yvraine spodowało gigantyczną falę psioniczną, która nie tylko zabiła nieprzeliczone istnienia w całym Mrocznym Mieście, ale i rozerwała na strzępy Bramę Khaine'a. W jednej, straszliwej chwili, droga dla wszystkich horrorów zamieszkujących Osnowę została otwarta. Fala demonów jaka uderzyła w Mroczne Miasto była gigantyczna. Miliony najstraszliwszych bytów zamieszkujących Osnowę szybko poradziły sobie ze strażnikami i Kabałami, które Najwyższy Władca umieścił w okolicach Bramy, by szerzyć śmierć i zepsucie w innych częściach miasta. Mieszkańcy Commorragh stają naprzeciw tej potwornej inwazji, jednak wśród nich nie można znaleźć Asdrubaela Vecta. Najwyższy Władca Mrocznego Miasta uciekł z miasta, zabierając ze sobą Kabałę Czarnego Serca, najpotężniejszą siłę militarną w całym Commorragh. Bitwa o Bramę Khaine'a trwała przez długie miesiące i zabrała życia milionów Mrocznych Eldarów i miliardów niewolników, nim na pole bitwy powrócił Asdrubael Vect. Nawet jeśli którykolwiek z przedstawicieli mrocznoeldarskich elit chciał zakwestionować jego pozycję, nie mógł tego zrobić. Wszyscy byli wykończeni walką a Vect miał świeże posiłki. Jak zawsze jego pozycja pozostała nienaruszona. Lord Vect przeprowadził gigantyczny kontratak, zaciągając do tego wysiłku wszystkich Inkubów oraz każdą istotę w mieście, która była mu cokolwiek winna. Dzięki czystej sile armii oraz geniuszowi samego Najwyższego Władcy, udało się odepchnąć siły Chaosu do dzielnicy, w której stały resztki Bramy Khaine'a. Dopiero wtedy Lord Vect odciął ją od reszty Commorragh, ogłaszając powstanie Otchłani Nieszczęścia (ang. Chasm of Woe). Jakiekolwiek przejście z tamtego wymiaru do Mrocznego Miasta stało się niemożliwe. Radość nie trwała jednak długo. Bitwa o Bramę Khaine'a zakończyła się porażką Chaosu, ale walka o Commorragh jeszcze się nie zakończyła. Miesiące obecności milionów demonów odcisnęły swoje piętno na Mrocznym Mieście. Tkanina rzeczywistości w wielu miejscach została zerwana a dzielnice w całym mieście znalazły się nagle pod oblężeniem siły Chaosu. Vect oczywiście odciął również inne wymiary od Commoragh, jednak było to za mało, by powstrzymać niebezpieczeństwo. Słudzy Bogów Osnowy szykowali się na kolejny, tytaniczny bój. Ocalenie przyszło jednak z najmniej oczekiwanej strony. W czasie gdy Commorragh walczyło o przetrwanie Mandrejk Kheradruakh Dekapitator pozbawił życia ostatnią wymaganą ofiarę, Archonta Valossiana Sythraca i złożył jego czaszkę na swoim ołtarzu. Rytuał, który Dekapitator przygotowywał od nieprzeliczonych tysiącleci, nareszcie został zakończony.thumb|372px|Mapa aktywności Drukhari w Galaktyce Bramy Aelindrach otwarły się, a ocean żywego cienia uderzył wprost na Mroczne Miasto. Esencja mandrejskiego wymiaru uderzyła na wszystkie dzielnice w których przebywały siły Chaosu, pochłaniając je kompletnie ku uciesze śmiejącego się Króla. Demony mogły uważać się za istoty mroku, jednak żadne z nich nie miało szans w starciu z prawdziwą ciemnością. Od czasu Narodzin Ynneada wydarzyło się wiele - Lelith Hesperax, najwspanialsza spośród Wych udała się wraz z Yvraine na misję pokonania Slaanesh, Asdrubael Vect zginął a następnie powstał z martwych jako Żywa Mroczna Muza a Urien Rakarth sprowadził na orbitę Commorragh planetę wypełnioną Tyranidami. Jedno pozostało jednak niezmienione. Drukhari przetrwali, by siać terror i zniszczenie gdzie tylko mogą. Rasa Mrocznych Eldarów Wygląd thumb|208px|Lelith Hesperax, powszechnie uważana za jedną z najpiękniejszych Mrocznych Eldarek Zewnętrzne Drukhari, podobnie jak ich światostakowi kuzyni, są bardzo podobni do ludzi. Zwykle są wyżsi, bardziej gibcy i zwinniejsi. Poruszają się znacznie szybciej niż ludzie. Mówi się, że największa różnica między Eldarami a innymi rasami jest widoczna, gdy obserwuje się poruszającego Eldara. Ich ruch jest bowiem pełen elegancji i celowości, jakiej nie posiada żaden człowiek. W porównaniu do ludzi, Eldarzy są niezwykle długowieczni i większość zwykle żyje więcej niż tysiąc lat, jeśli wcześniej nie zginą. Jest jednak wiele cech które pozwalają odróżnić Mrocznego Eldara, od mieszkańca Światostatku bądź Uciekiniera. Najbardziej widoczną jest kolor skóry - niemal wszyscy Drukhari mają znacznie bladszą karnację, z racji przeżywania większości swojego życia w półmroku Mrocznego Miasta. U wielu występuje też znacznie ciemniejszy kolor oczu - niektórzy twierdzą że to dlatego, że odzwierciedlają one zepsucie duszy. Na ciałach Mrocznych Eldarów można znaleźć również wiele tatuaży, szram oraz dziwnych, nienaturalnych "dodatków". Drukhari uwielbiają "upiększać" swoje ciała, najczęściej w sposób który wzbudza odrazę wśród innych ras. Ślad po nożu przeciwnika może być skrywaną głęboko hańbą, albo cenną pamiątką, która zostaje wystawiona na publiczny widok. Wszystko zależy od tego na jakiego Drukhari się natrafi. Mroczni Eldarzy są w większości również bardziej urodziwi niż ich kuzyni, utrzymując swoją nadnaturalną aurę oraz nadludzkie piękno przy pomocy skomplikowanych zabiegów, tajemniczych płynów oraz mrocznych sztuk. Cały powyższy opis dotyczy jednak Mrocznych Eldarów którzy utrzymują stałą porcję cierpienia oraz dusz, które pozwalają im utrzymać się w pełni sił. Drukhari który nie dostaje swojego "pożywienia" szybko zaczyna się zmieniać. Na gładkiej skórze pojawiają się zmarszczki, zęby robią się żołte a ciało zaczyna odczuwać skótki zbyt długiego żywota, do poziomu w którym każdy niezwiązany z mordem ruch staje się udręką. W dużym skrócie - ciało zaczyna ukazywać brzydotę duszy, zamieniając młodego, nadludzko sprawnego obcego w zdesperowanego starca. Biologia i psychika Pod względem biologi Mroczni Eldarzy również zbliżeni są do swoich kuzynów. Ich zmysły są bardziej czułe, a oni sami bardziej przenikliwi. Serce Eldara bije niemal dwukrotnie szybciej niż serce człowieka, jego umysł przetwarza myśli i emocje w oszałamiającym tempie, zaś reakcje fizyczne są tak błyskawiczne, że prawie niedostrzegalne dla ludzkiego oka. thumb|282px|Jakby to wam przekazać...to jest kobieta. Jednak w przeciwieństwie do swoich pobratyńców, Drukharii potrzebują do przeżycia ciągłego natłoku doznań. Nie jest do końca jasne czy ta ciągła, niemożliwa do odparcia chęć jest efektem klątwy Slaanesh bądź innej złowrogiej siły, genetyczną chorobą czy wynikiem wielopokoleniowego zepsucia. Wiadomo tylko że jest i jeśli Drukhari z jakiegoś powodu o nią nie zadba, może się to skończyć dla niego tragicznie. Mroczni Eldarzy są więc jedyną rasą, która dosłownie może umrzeć z nudów. Wraz z upływem lat ciało Drukhari przyzwyczaja się jednak do tego stylu życia, przez co szalone doznania które były w stanie wyżywić przedstawiciela tej rasy na długie miesiące, stają się nagle niezwykle nużące - a co za tym idzie, nieefektywne. Sprawia to że Mroczny Eldar musi przez całe życie poszukiwać coraz to nowszych i bardziej ekstremalnych uciech by przetrwać. Niektórym, jak naprzykład Asdrubaelowi Vectowi czy Lelith Hesperax, wychodzi do znakomicie - obydwoje są niezwykle starzy, a bardzo dobrze się trzymają. Inni nie mają jednak szczęścia. Archont Kraillach z Kabały Wiecznej Domeny (ang. Realm Eternal) w wieku 5 tysięcy lat musiał co rano żywić się krwią i cierpieniem swoich niewolników, by móc w ogóle wstać. Ci którzy nie są w stanie zyskać ciągłej dawki przyjemności stają się Zwiędłymi (ang. Parched), pół-martwymi skorupami, które polują na innych nieszczęśników w Niskim Commorragh, by zyskać kilka żałosnych chwil życia. Drukhari są z natury zdradziecką i skorą do skomplikowanych intryg rasą. Oszustwo przychodzi im równie łatwo, co innym rasom oddychanie. Brzydzą się litością oraz honorem, czerpiąc sadystyczną przyjemność z niszczenia czyichś marzeń. A przynajmniej tak twierdzą. Prawda jest taka że Dzieci Mrocznego Miasta dawno wpadły w błędne koło wzajemnych zdrad, z którego nie są w stanie się uwolnić. Nie mogą okazywać współczucia, litości, honoru ani miłości, gdyż są one powszechnie uznawane za oznaki słabości. A wśród Mrocznych Eldarów jest ona ułomnością, którą należy natychmiast wykorzystać. Drukhari którzy stanęli naprzeciw Trzynastu Fundamentom Zemsty i pokazali bardziej "ludzkie oblicze" zwykle ginęli powolną i brutalną śmiercią. W Commorragh słabi nie dożywają szczęśliwych zakończeń. Zapewne przez komplikację tych wszystkich czynników, wielu Mrocznych Eldarów chętnie oddaje się pod opiekę Homunkulusów, by zamienić się w Zatraconych. Na zbiorowej psychice Mrocznych Eldarów najbardziej odbiły się dwie istoty - Slaanesh, Bóg Przyjemności i Rozkoszy oraz Asdrubael Vect, Najwyższy Władca Mrocznego Miasta. Te byty są jedynymi, wobec których Drukhari mogą otwarcie ukazać swój strach. Populacja Drukhari różnią się od swoich kuzynów jeszcze jednym istotnym czynnikiem - nie znajdują się na skraju wymarcia. Wręcz przeciwnie. Wbrew temu co uważa większość mieszkańców Galaktyki, Mroczni Eldarzy są niezwykle liczni. Większość zapewne przypisywałaby ten stan aktywnemu życiu seksualnemu mieszkańców Commorragh i chociaż wypełnione ciągłymi przyjemnościami życie z pewnością jest tutaj niebagatelnym czynnikiem, prawda jest nieco bardziej skomplikowana. Drukhari, pomimo wielu różnic, nadal są Eldarami i chociaż nie ogranicza ich moralność to robi to coś innego - ich cykl reprodukcyjny. Okres zapłodnienia wśród Eldarów trwa znacznie dłużej i jest bardziej skomplikowany niż w przypadku ludzi. By doszło do poczęcia samiec musi kilkukrotnie przekazać swoje geny partnerce i pilnować, by pomiędzy aplikacjami trwał naturalny dla Eldarów odstęp czasu. Gdy nawet dojdzie do zapłodnienia, to okres ciążowy trwa u tych Xenosów zauważalnie dłużej, niż u ludzi. Takie ograniczenia komplikują sprawę nie tylko przez wzgląd na wysoką śmiertelność w Mrocznym Mieście, ale też dlatego że wymagają by dwójka partnerów pozostała razem przez dłuższy czas, nie wbijając sobie noża w plecy. Jak łatwo zrozumieć, jest to trudne. Mroczni Eldarzy którzy narodzą się w sposób naturalny zwani są Prawidziwie Rodzonymi (ang. Trueborn) i są niemal z góry uznawani za wartościowych członków społeczeństwa. Prawidziwie Rodzeni mają swoje oddziały w Kabałach, mają większe szanse by zostać Archontami bądź Sukkubami i żyją o wiele przyjemniejszym życiem. Co nie zawsze oznacza że długim. Znaczną część populacji stanowią jednak Drukhari Półkrwi (ang. Halfborn), którzy przychodzą na świat w tubach i kadziach administrowanych przez Homunkulusów. Tacy Półkrwiści mogą posiadać w sobie geny pary Mrocznych Eldarów, być przerobionymi klonami lub być po prostu oryginalnym tworem Mistrza Bólu. Istnienie "sztucznych" ME gwarantuje że Commorragh nigdy nie opustoszeje - specjalne Koweny są w stanie stworzyć ich jednorazowo parę milionów. Nic nie dostanie się jednak z dobroci serca - Homunkulusi bardzo cenią sobie swoje usługi. Procesy takie jak Procedura Rezurekcji czy klonowanie również utrzymują do pewnego stopnia wysoką populację wśród Mrocznych Eldarów. Dusze Drukhari nie posiadają Kamieni Dusz ani konstruktów z Upiorytu (a przynajmniej nie na masową skalę, chociaż wielu możnych ME korzysta z technologi swoich kuzynów) a co za tym idzie, nie mają bezpośredniej obrony przed Slaanesh. Dlatego właśnie, w przeciwieństwie do mieszkańców Światostatków czy Uciekinierów, Drukhari w każdej sekundzie życia czują na swoich duszach ucisk Tej Która Porząda. Od momentu narodzin nie dane im jest zapomnieć, jakie niebezpieczeństwo czyha na nich w zaświatach. Uwaga Slaanesh staje się tym bardziej odczuwalna, im bliżej Mroczny Eldar znajdzie się do miejsca dotkniętego Chaosem. Zdarzały się przypadki w których przed niczego niespodziewającym się Drukhari otworzyła się wyrwa w Osnowie, która wyciągnęła duszę z ciała nieszczęśnika, przenosząc ją prosto do żołądka Slaanesh. To właśnie strach przed spotkaniem Tej Która Porząda motywuje Drukhari po sięgania po ekstremalne rodzaje przyjemności oraz mroczne sztuki, by tylko uniknąć śmierci. Wielu bogatszych mieszkańców Commorragh chroni się dzięki zastosowaniu Procedury Rezurekcji, który jest procesem przywołania duszy martwej istoty do wcześniej przygotowanego ciała. Procedurę przeprowadzają Homunkulusi zwący się Reanimatorami, ''którzy są bardzo cenieni w mrocznoeldarskim społeczeństwie. Niestety, nawet ten proces nie jest doskonały i nie jest w stanie ocalić Drukhari przed Prawdziwą Śmiercią. Zdesperowani Mroczni Eldarzy bardzo często sięgają po inne rozwiązanie. Gdy czują na sobie ucisk śmierci, mordują tysiące swoich niewolników, by w ten sposób "schować" swoją duszę przed wzrokiem Slaanesh za oślepiającą falą dusz "gorszych ras. Ci których nie stać na takie wyczyny, pozostają najczęściej pozostawieni po śmierci na łaskę Tej Która Porząda. A raczej tak się wydaje. Wielu Mrocznych Eldarów twierdzi że w Osnowie powstały dominia Mrocznych Muz - przede wszystkim Shaimesha i Lhilitu. Drukhari który w swoim życiu oddawał cześć bądź zaimponował Mrocznej Muzie, miałby po śmierci znajdować się pod jej ochroną i przenieść się wprost do bezpiecznego dominium swojego patrona. Nie wiadomo czy jest to jedynie legenda którą opowiadają sobie zdesperowani Drukhari czy prawdziwa historia - natura Spaczni daje dość powodów by wierzyć w którąkolwiek z wersji. Osoby psionicznie uzdolnione są w stanie zobaczyć czarne, spaczone dusze po zwykłym spojrzeniu na Mrocznego Eldara Armia Rodzaje Jednostek Siły Mrocznych Eldarów można podzielić na trzy rodzaje: Piechotę, Pojazdy i Bestie. '''Piechotę' Mrocznych Eldarów wyróżnia to, że w większości jest słabo opancerzona ale bardzo mobilna. thumb|300px|Mroczni Eldarzy "wbijają się" w imperialne pozycjeWojownicy Kabały - piechota, podstawowa jednostka w armii Mrocznych Eldarów. Ich piekielnie niebezpieczna broń strzelecka sprawia, że są śmiertelnie groźni w walce na duży dystans. Jednakże pozostają praktyczne bezbronni, gdy dochodzi do walki wręcz (chyba że należą do Kabały, która specjalizuje się w walce bezpośredniej). Dzielą się na "Prawdziwych" i Wojowników "Półkrwi". Oprawcy - genetycznie zmodyfikowani Wojownicy Kabały. Zmiany polegają na wzmocnieniu zmysłów i wszczepieniu skrzydeł. Świetni zwiadowcy, sprawdzający się głównie podczas desantów oraz w walkach powietrznych. Sępy - tzw. "piechota latająca" i jedna z dziwniejszych jednostek, jakie można spotkać w armii Mrocznych Eldarów. Ci xenos przemieszczają się na polu bitwy za pomocą osobistych pojazdów antygrawitacyjnych, przypominających alluriańskie deski surfingowe. Wychy - składają się z gladiatorów (albo raczej gladiatorek), które toczą walki na arenach, ku uciesze władców Mrocznych Eldarów. Wydaje się, iż zostanie gladiatorem i walka na śmierć i życie jest swego rodzaju zaszczytem wśród tych zdeprawowanych Xenos. Wychy są wysoce efektywne w walce wręcz. Ich niesamowite wyszkolenie i szybkość wzmacniane są dodatkowo przez narkotyki bojowe, które Wychy zażywają przed bitwą. Sybaryci - liderzy Wojowników Kabały. Zwykle dowodzą Wojownikami Półkrwi. Sybarytami zostają najbardziej doświadczeni z najbardziej doświadczonych i najbardziej zabójczy z najbardziej zabójczych Wojowników Półkrwi, lub Wojownik "Prawdziwej Krwi", który z jakiegoś powodu nie może zostać Drakonem. Solarici - Solaritci są weteranami i dowódcami Scourgów. Na ogół są bardziej niebezpieczni i wyposażeni w lepszą broń. Często przychodzą do Homonculusów po dalsze modyfikacje genetyczne. W przeciwieństwie do Sybarytów rzadko mogą cieszyć się oddaniem swoich wojowników. Groteski - ludzcy niewolnicy, przemienieni przez Homunkulusy w żyjące maszyny do zabijania. Wiele z nich ma ręce zastąpione przez haki, piły czy inne rzeźnicze narzędzia przeznaczone do walki wręcz. Dodatkowo istoty te posiadają niesamowicie wysoką tolerancję na ból - Imperialni naukowcy podejrzewają nawet, iż Groteski nie są zdolne do odczuwania go. Lameany - jednostki w armii Mrocznych Eldarów. Najczęściej widywane w Orszakach. Są znane jako bardzo pomysłowe i wyrafinowane trucicielki, potrafiące zabić każdego, nieważne gdzie się znajduje i jak dobrze jest chroniony. Mistrzowie Bestii - jedyni potrafiący okiełznać Bestie, czy to w walce czy na Arenie. Kontrolują swoje Bestie przy pomocy biczy energetycznych, emiterów dźwiękowych, pułapek feromonowych i swoich naturalnych zdolności do dominowania innych stworzeń. Na polu bitwy poruszają się przy pomocy Desek Antygrawitacyjnych. Inkubi - gwardia przyboczna Archonta. Weterani, świetnie znający swój fach.Krwiożercza natura Mrocznych Eldarów w połączeniu z wyszkoleniem i doświadczeniem bitewnym Inkubów tworzy bardzo niebezpiecznych wojowników. Inkubi swoim wyszkoleniem przewyższają nawet braci z Gwardii Honorowej, zaś ich niesamowity refleks i prędkość poruszania sprawia, iż są wybitnie trudni do wyeliminowania w walce wręcz. Homunkulusi - doradcy Archontów. Ich funkcja polega na dostarczaniu schwytanym jeńcom cierpień i bólu z najwyższym talentem i okrucieństwem. Zadawanie bólu i cierpienia jest traktowane przez nich niczym najbardziej wyrafinowana ze sztuk. W czasie bitwy ci Xenos wyposażeni będą w niesamowite bronie, które potrafią zadawać swoim ofiarom ból o niesamowitym natężeniu. thumb|308px|Większe Dobro bez szans Hierarchowie - Ich głównym zadaniem jest być zawsze czujnym wobec wrogów Archonta i tłamsić w zarodku wszelki bunt w Kabale. Hierarchowie mogą być też Inkubami, wtedy do zadań Hierarchy dochodzą również zadania Inkuba np. towarzyszenie Archontowi na polu bitwy oraz ochranianie go. Hierarchowie jako jedni z niewielu mogą poszczycić się potężnymi zbrojami i polami siłowymi. Drakoni - stojący na równi z Hierarchami wojownicy, którzy pod nieobecność Archontów dowodzą wojskami Kabały. Zwykle jako zaczynają jako dowódcy "Prawdziwych" Wojowników. Sukkuby - wojowniczki przewodzące Kultom Wych. Każde z tych utalentowanych zabójczyń jest znane w całym Commorragh dzięki temu, że potrafią same rzucić się na przeważające siły wroga pokonując go bez choćby najmniejszego zadrapania. Archonci - przywódcy Kabał Mrocznych Eldarów. Archonci są najważniejszymi i najpotężniejszymi mieszkańcami Commorragh. Perfekcyjnie wyszkolone maszyny do zabijania. Nawet ruchy Genokrada wydają się powolne w porównaniu z tym, co prezentuje Archont Mrocznych Eldarów. Najskuteczniejszą formą walki z nimi jest walka dystansowa, gdyż są oni absolutnymi ekspertami w walce wręcz, przez co gdy dochodzi do takowej zwykle oddział toczący z nim bój ponosi ogromne straty, często przegrywa. Pojazdy Mrocznych Eldarów wyróżniają się bardzo, spośród pojazdów innych ras. Ich maszyny są tak lekko opancerzone że nie ma problemu by strącić je przy pomocy strzału z boltera. Zazwyczaj te maszyny mają odsłonięte silniki co pozwala bardzo szybko je zniszczyć. Jednak np. Grabieżcy, choć słabo opancerzone, są wstanie zniszczyć Land Ridera. Korsarz - stanowi on widoczny dowód na mistrzostwo w opanowaniu technologii napędu antygrawitacyjnego przez rasę Eldarów. Korsarz jest szybki, wysoce manewrowy i bardzo trudny do namierzenia przez standardowe systemy celownicze. Na jego pokładzie może być przewożonych do dziesięciu Xenos, jego uzbrojenie składa się zaś z pojedynczej przeciwpancernej Mrocznej Lancy, bądź też niewiele słabszego, skuteczniejszego zaś przeciw piechocie, Dezintegratora. Grabieżca - bazuje na kadłubie transportera klasy Korsarz. Możliwość transportowania piechoty została tutaj poświęcona na rzecz mocniejszego (niewiele) opancerzenia oraz montowania dodatkowych dwóch sztuk broni ciężkiej. Daje to w efekcie pojazd charakteryzujący się wysoką szybkością i manewrowością, bardzo silnie uzbrojony oraz dosyć lekko opancerzony. Talos - Jest to kolejny nieludzki efekt zdeprawowanych czynów Homunkulusów. Jest to mobilne, opancerzone narzędzie tortur. Talos jest praktycznie jedyną częścią armii Mrocznych Eldarów, która posiada wysoką wytrzymałość i odporność na środki przymusu bezpośredniego. Potrzeba zazwyczaj około trzech bezpośrednich trafień z działa laserowego, bądź też czterech z przeciwpancernej wyrzutni rakiet, czy strącić ten szalony twór Xenos. Bestie '- Te dziwaczne stwory są, jeżeli wierzyć plotkom, stworami przyzwanymi przez Mrocznych Eldarów z Immaterium. Bestie te są niesamowicie szybkie, z łatwością są zdolne do osiągnięcia prędkości rozwijanej przez transporter opancerzony Rhino. Ich skuteczność w walce wręcz jest oceniana jako wysoka. W czasie bitwy stwory te kierowane przez jednego Mrocznego Eldara, zwanego przez Xenos Mistrzem Bestii. Najskuteczniejszym sposobem na wyeliminowanie z walki bestii jest zabicie ich przewodnika - gdy to nastąpi stwory te stają się ogłupiałe, znane są nawet przypadki zaatakowania przez nie oddziałów Xenos. Khymery - bestie Spaczni, zrodzone na nieznanym starożytnym, Demonicznym Świecie.Mroczni Eldarzy sprowadzili te bestie do nadprzestrzeni i zniewolili je. Bestie te czerpią energię z ludzkich (i nie tylko) koszmarów i traum i właśnie dzięki nim przechodzą do nadprzestrzeni. Im dłużej wróg jest przerażony, tym więcej przybywa tych istot. Ur-Ghule - są jednymi z najpotworniejszych stworzeń, jakie Mroczni Eldarzy mogą przyzwać. Są niewidome ale nadrabiają to siłą, zwinnością oraz niesamowicie wyczulonym węchem. Są bardzo dobrymi łowcami i gdy złapią już zapach swojej ofiary, ta nie ma szans na ucieczkę. Piekielne Pająki - ośmionogie, pajakopodobne stwory, posiadające zatrute ostrza na każdej nodze. Niektóre osobniki potrafią pluć kwasem. Brzytwoskrzydłe - jest to gatunek ogromnych, mięsożernych ptaków należących do armii Mrocznych Eldarów. Brzytwoskrzydłe od zwykłych ptaków wyróżniają trzy rzeczy: rozmiar, szybkość lotu i niepohamowany głód. Atakują w stadach otaczając swoje ofiary i obdzierając je ze skóry. Dinozaury - różnorakie, olbrzymie, gadopodobne stwory zamieszkujące Galaktykę. Swoją nazwę wzięły od gadów zamieszkujących Terrę miliony lat temu. Najbardziej znanym gatunkiem dinozaurów służących Mrocznym Eldarom, są Megazaury, które z wyglądu przypominają Knarloki Olbrzymie, jednakże są znacznie większe i niebezpieczniejsze. Szponiaste Diabły - bestie pierwotnie występujące na planetach Sektora Donorian. Są całkiem spore i umięśnione. Posiadają niesamowity wzrok, każde z jego oczu jest o wiele sprawniejsze niż ludzkie. Gdy nie są pod kontrolą Mistrzów Bestii to są niezwykle agresywne i atakują wszystko co się rusza. Podobnie gdy są kontrolowane, tylko wtedy atakują tylko tych, których ich Mistrz wskaże jako wrogów. Istnieje jeszcze wiele Bestii, które są na usługach Mrocznych Eldarów, nie zaliczane zwykle do ich armii z różnych względów np. przez to, że większość z nich żyje na terenach Imperium. Imperialni uczeni sami nie wiedzą, czy lepiej walczyć z Demonami Chaosu czy z Mrocznym Eldarami, ponieważ ich wygrana kończy się zawsze w ten sam sposób - rzezią. Kabały thumb|Wojownik Kabały w czasie bitwyKabały są podstawowymi organizacjami w społeczeństwie Mrocznych Eldarów, "darami" od Asdrubaela Vecta, które zastąpiły porządek ustanowiony przez Domy Szlacheckie. Kabały są często opisywane jako samorządne organizacje, będące czymś pomiędzy gangiem, pirackim sojuszem i domem szlacheckim, co nie jest szczególnie zaskakujące, biorąc pod uwagę że właśnie z tych środowisk się one wywodzą. Chociaż większość Archontów jest bardziej zainteresowana podrzynaniem sobie nawzajem gardeł niż czymkolwiek innym, Kabały nadal pozostają główną siłą militarną Commorragh, pozostając przy tym czymś znacznie więcej. Ekonomia Mrocznego Miasta opiera się w dużej mierze na niewolnikach sprowadzanych w rajdach na Galaktykę, a przyłączenie się do Kabały jest dla wielu mieszkańców Mrocznego Miasta jedynym sposobem na przetrwanie. Organizacje te zajmują szczyty mrocznoeldarskiej hierarchi, definiując styl życia w Commorragh i chroniąc go przed najróżniejszymi zagrożeniami (jeśli sami akurat jakichś nie powodują). Nawet najmniejsze Kabały posiadają setki członków- największe z kolei mają ich miliony. Zgubne wpływy tych straszliwych organizacji rozciągają się jak Galaktyka długa i szeroka, wyżynając i zniewalając gorsze rasy, najczęściej dla czystego prestiżu i przyjemności. Niezaprzeczalnie najpotężniejszą Kabałą jest Kabała Czarnego Serca, na czele której stoi Najwyższy Archont i Władca Mrocznego Miasta, Asdrubael Vect. Kulty Wych thumb|280px|Wychy z Kultu KonfliktuKulty sa organizacjami zrzeszającymi przede wszystkim Wychy, chociaż wśród ich znaczących członków znajdują się również Mistrzowie Bestii i Siepacze (''ang. Reavens). Kulty Wych są drugimi (po Kabałach) najbardziej prestiżowymi organizacjami w społeczności Mrocznych Eldarów. Ich członkinie są wspaniałymi gladiatorkami, tworzącymi nadludzkie pokazy na Arenach którymi się opiekują. Każdy Kult posiada dziesiątki tysięcy wyspecjalizowanych wojowniczek, które wypełniają noce w Commorragh walkami tak krwawymi i pobudzającymi emocje, że spragnieni wrażeń mieszkańcy Mrocznego Miasta są się dzięki nimi w stanie wyżywić. Kulty są zatem czymś więcej niż organizacją zrzeszającą morderców, dokonujących gorszących w swej wspaniałości aktów ku uciesze tłumów. Są czynnikiem stabilizującym Commorragh i pozwalającym jego mieszkańcom przetrwać, bez potrzeby udawania się na ciągłe rajdy w stronę Galaktyki. Chociaż oczywiście same Wychy są więcej niż chętne żeby brać udział w łupieniu galaktycznej przestrzeni. Najpotężniejszym kultem jest Kult Konfliktu, prowadzony przez Lelith Hesperax. Koweny Homunkulusów thumb|280px|Homunkulusi walczący z Kruczą Gwardią W podziemiach Commorragh czają się Koweny Homunkulusów, bractwa zrzeszające tych starożytnych alechemików i architektów tortur. Te istoty są tak skrzywione, że wielu sama świadomość ich istnienia potrafi doprowadzić do szaleństwa. Wzbudzający przerażenie u wszystkich istot, są kluczem do przetrwania Mrocznych Eldarów, gdyż jej przecząca naturze wiedza daje im władzę nad życiem i śmiercią. Jeden Homunkulus potrafi dokonać niesamowitych rzeczy jednak całe organizacje, mogą dokonać aktów równie imponujących, co przerażających. Koweny bardzo chętnie przyjmują różnorakie zlecenia, jednak potencjalny pracodawca powinien mieć się na baczności- Homunkulusy ZAWSZE domagają się zapłaty. Za najpotężniejszy Kowen uchodzą Prorocy Ciała, prowadzeni przez największego Homunkulusa w historii, Uriena Rakartha. Technologia thumb|240px|Broń krótkodystansowa Mrocznych EldarówMroczni Eldarzy, podobnie jak inne starożytne rasy, wykorzystują najróżniejsze rodzaje broni - od tych działający na zasadzie ciemnej materii czy nanotechnologii, przez pojazdy antygrawitacyjne po psioniczne artefakty. Tak, o ile Drukharii nie wykorzystują swojego potencjału psionicznego, z obawy przed Tą Która Porząda, nie mają nic przeciwko używaniu specjalistycznych urządzeń poza granicami Commorragh. Jedno z najpotężniejszych urządzeń w ich arsenale, globalna bomba zwana Ognistym Sercem, jest zasilana energią psioniczną. I chociaż Drukhari nie wykorzystują upiorytu, ich technologia jest równie zaawansowana (a nieraz nawet bardziej) niż ich światostatkowych kuzynów. thumb|left|244px|Broń dystansowaJeśli chodzi o sztukę wojenną, Mroczni Eldarzy są istnymi artystami. Ich technologia osiagnęła tak zaawansowany poziom, że dla wielu prostszych gatunków jest nie do odróżnienia od magii. Ich nieskończenie mroczna wyobraźnia zrodziła jedne z najstraszniejszych broni w Galaktyce, których celem nie jest nawet zabicie przeciwnika a sprawienie, że przeklinałby swoje przeżycie. Wiele broni energetycznych Mrocznych Eldarów zabezpieczonych przez Imperium działa na zasadach które wymykają się zrozumieniu nawet największych Tech-Kapłanów Adeptus Mechanicus. Wielu Drukhari jest dobrze obeznanych w biologii i psychologii innych ras - jest to wiedza niezbędna, by sprowadzić na nie jak najwięcej bólu i terroru, którym w końcu Mroczni Eldarzy się żywią. Trucizny przygotowywane przez Lameany czy Mroczne Sztuki odprawiane przez Homunkulusy są jednymi z wielu dowodów na to, że technologia Drukhari za nic ma sobie ograniczenia życia, śmierci, przestrzeni czy logiki. Przykładowe bronie do walki krótkodystansowej Agonizer thumb|288px|AgonizerAgonizer jest niezwykle skomplikowaną bronią energetyczną (najczęściej przyjmującą postać bicza) która sieje spustoszenie w systemie sensorycznym ofiary. Efektem tego jest ciągły ból, który po pewnym wypala nerwy nieszcześnika, sprowadzając na niego agonię gorszą niż śmierć. Kryształowe Rękawice Kryształowe Rękawice stworzone zostały przy pomocy technologii nie pochodzącej z podstawowego wymiaru. Są w stanie w tajemniczy sposób wystrzeliwać i regenerować zaporową ilość ostrzy. Najczęściej używane są przez Wychy. Klaives Sporych rozmiarów ostrza, wykorzystywane w specjalnej sztuce walki znanej tylko Inkubom. Broń ta jest prawdziwym mistrzowstwem balansu i jest uważana za Inkubów za ich jedyną prawdziwą broń. Klaives jest niesamowicie lekki jak na swój rozmiar i odpowiednio wyszkolony wojownik jest w stanie trzymać go zarówno w dwóch jak i w jednej ręce, przecinając wszystko na swojej drodzę z niesamowitą szybkością i skutecznością. Aspirant musi nauczyć się niszczyć przy pomocy tej broni niemal wszystko - od innych Mrocznych Eldarów, przez bestie po opancerzone maszyny. Ostrza Dżina Ostrza Dżina to kolejny przykład mrocznoeldarskiej broni energetycznej. Najczęściej przyjmują postać krystalicznie czystych noży, z wykrzywioną w grymasie wściekłości twarzą bestii wygrawerowaną na rekojeściach. Każdy egzemplarz łaknie krwi i posiada swoją własną świadomość - najczęściej należącą do byłego rywala, który po wieczność zmuszony jest by służyć władcy ostrza. Przykładowe bronie do walki długodystansowej Mroczne Lance Najbardziej uniwersalna broń w arsenale Mrocznych Eldarów, będąca poniekąd odpowiednikiem Karabinu Laserowego u Gwardii Imperialnej. Ciężko cokolwiek powiedzieć na jej temat, gdyż posiada ona wiele egzemplarzy, każda dostosowana do innego stylu i walki z innym przeciwnikiem. Drukhari przez tysiąclecia zyskali wiele doświadczenia w walce z praktycznie każdą siłą w Galaktyce - Mroczne Lance są dowodem na to, że potrafią tą wiedzę wykorzystać. Karabin Hex Broń wyglądem do złudzenia przypominająca karabiny maszynowe z okresu Starej Terry, działająca zresztą również na podobnej zasadzie. Ta jednak zamiast wystrzeliwać naboje, wystrzeliwuje kryształowe pociski wypełnione Szklaną Plagą. Ossefactor thumb|238px|Zatracony uzbrojony w OssefactorOssefactor wykorzystuje osteocytowe fale bodźcowe, zwykle wykorzystywane przez Homunkulusów w celu stworzenia kostnych budowli czy wiecznych spirali. Ossefactor wystrzeliwuje wiązkę energi w kierunku swojej ofiary, która sprowadza na nią osteocytową multiplikację. Mówiąc prościej - kości rosną i wykrzywiają się w niemożliwy do kontrolowania sposób, wystrzeliwując z ciała nieszczęśnika masę "gałęzi", niczym jakieś chore drzewo. Najczęściej wśród ofiar znajduje się nie tylko trafiony, ale i jego towarzysze broni, którzy mieli pecha i stali zbyt blisko swojego przyjaciela nieszczęsnika. Mina Pustki Przedziwna bomba, zwana Miną Pustki detonuje się przy pomocy dwóch głowic, jedna na ułamek sekundy przed drugą. Pierwsza jedynie ustala pole energetyczne, która chroni wszystko poza nią i sprowadza zagładę na wszystko co znajdzie się w jej obrębie. Druga wypuszcza cząstkę najciemniejszego mrocznego światła. Efekty wprowadzenia nawet najmniejszej dawki mrocznego światła do świata rzeczywistego są absolutnie katastrofalne. Gdyby nie pole energetyczne, wprowadzone przy pierwszej detonacji, wybuch Miny Pustki mógłby nie tylko zniszczyć przeciwników, ale i wszystko co znajduje się na polu bitwy, wliczając w to właściciela tej straszliwej broni. W takiej formie w jakiej działa broń, mroczne światło niszczy wszystko w obrębie pola w całkowitej ciszy. Kultura thumb|278px|Mroczny Eldar z winem w ręku chce bym się bał lecz ja nie czuję lęku Mroczni Eldarzy, wbrew powszechnej opini, są bardzo zróżnicowani - każda Kabała, Kult, Kowen, Gang a nieraz nawet oddział ma swoją własną, wyróżniającą się kulturę. U podstaw wielu tych kultów leży Trzynaście Fundamentów Zemsty - zasady spisane ręką samego Asdrubaela Vecta w M32, które chociaż nie są oficjalnym prawem w Commorragh, są przestrzegane przez miliony Mrocznych Eldarów. Trzynaście Fundamentów Zemsty idealnie odzwierciedla wieloraką, zdradliwą naturę mieszkańców Mrocznego Miasta. Chociaż najczęściej odnoszą się do siebie samych jako "Drukhari", w ich mowie występuje znacznie więcej nazw. Wielu przedstawicieli elit odnosi się do siebie i swoich pobratyńców jako "Prawdziwa Rasa", w użyciu są również takie terminy jak "Mroczna Rasa", "Prawdziwi Eldarzy" czy nieco dłuższe "Prawdziwi Spadkobiercy Galaktyki". Na podobnej zasadzie działają kontakty z innymi rasami. Mroczni Eldarzy odnoszą się do swoich kuzynów przy użyciu terminów takich jak "Fałszywi Eldarzy", "Czciciele Kamieni" (Eldarzy), "Grzebiący w Błocie" i "Dzikusy" (Uciekinierzy). Funkcjonuje u nich również termin "Mon-Keigh". Ogólnie rozumiana kultura Mrocznych Eldarów opiera się jednak na dwóch filarach - poczuciu wyższości oraz łaknięciu nowych doznań. Drukhari uważają się na największą i najwspanialszą rasę w Galaktyce, patrząc na Galaktykę jak na farmę, która przez milenia została wypełniona świeżym mięsem. Pomimo ucisku Slaanesh uważają się za jedyną wolną rasę we wszechświecie, która pokonała śmierć oraz poznała płaszczyzny istnienia o których "gorsze dzieci Galaktyki" nawet nie wiedzą że nie wiedzą. Wielu uważa że społeczeństwo Commorragh jest najwspanialszym pasożytem, który może przez wieczność żywić się na wszechświecie, nie dając nic w zamian. Nowe doznania, które są Mrocznym Eldarom niezbędne do przetrwania, również pełnią kluczową rolę w determinowaniu kultury Drukhari. To właśnie desperacka potrzeba odkrycia nowych emocji determinuje Mrocznych Eldarów do działań, które w oczach innych ras są zagadkowe, niehonorwe lub po prostu głupie. Dobrym przykładem mogą być Wychy, które potrafią walczyć na polu bitwy niemal nagie - dla każdej innej frakcji w Galaktyce byłaby to niepotrzebna głupota. Dla wojowniczek tych jest to jednak morze nowych doznań i świetna zabawa. Każdy potrafi zabić przeciwnika gdy jest się schowanym za kilkutonowym pancerzem i ma się w ręku gigantyczny oręż. Z perspektywy Drukhari prawdziwą sztuką i godnym wyzwaniem jest osiągnięcie tego samego, nie mając niemal żadnej ochrony.thumb|266px|Khaine Wierzenia Mroczni Eldarzy jako społeczeństwo nie czują się szczególnie związani z eldarskim panteonem. Już za czasów Imperium Eldarów wielbienie Bogów stało się mało popularnym zajęciem. Zamiast tego przodkowie Drukhari zaczęli wielbić kogoś innego - Mroczne Muzy. Mroczne Muzy należą do najbardziej niezwykłych przedstawicieli eldarskiej rasy. Każdy z nich zdołał przed śmiercią dokonać rzeczy wielkich, wpisując swoje imię w umysłach miliardów Drukharii i stając się bytami godnymi szacunku najbardziej aroganckich istot w Galaktyce. W szacunku oddawanym Mrocznym Muzom najbardziej pomaga fakt że ('''prawie) wszystkie są od dawna martwe. Wbrew pewnym stereotypom rozpowszechniony kult Mrocznych Muz nie oznacza że mieszkańcy Commorragh całkowicie odrzucili swoich Bogów. Cegorach, Śmiejący Się Bóg jest do pewnego stopnia szanowany przez Mrocznych Eldarów - uznają oni jego boskość, nawet jeśli nie zamierzają oddawać mu czci. Jego dzieci, Arlekini, są sprawdzonymi sojusznikami Drukhari oraz jednymi z nielicznych grup, które mają prawo poruszać się po Commorragh jako wolne istoty. Szacunkiem i czcią cieszy się natomiast Bóg Wojny, Khaela Mensha Khaine. Wielu Mrocznych Eldarów uznających Teorię Vlokariona uważa się za jego dzieci, wielu więcej respektuje fakt że w czasie Upadku Khaine jako jedyny walczył i (do pewnego stopnia) przeżył walkę z Tą Która Porząda. Najsłynniejszą grupą w Commorragh która aktywnie wielbi Khaela Mensha Khaine'a są Inkubi. Ci elitarni gwardziści mają w swoich Sanktuariach posągi poświęcone ukochanemu Bogowi Wojny, które pełnią widowiskową rolę w trakcie treningu przyszłych Inkubów. Ciała tych "słabeuszy" którzy nie przeżywają treningu są zaciągane przez potężne metalowe posągi Boga Wojny Khaine'a, które otoczone są rzekami krwii oraz dziwnymi, świecącymi kamieniami i metalami, zebranymi w Pajęczym Trakcie i na konkretnych planetach Galaktyki. Przed tymi posągami ciała "niegodnych" są spalane w ramach ofiary dla patrona Inkubów. Ci którzy zawiodą swoich Hierarchów i nadal śmieją żyć również zostają zaprowadzeni przed te pomniki, gdzie są rytualnie patroszeni a ich wciąż żywe ciała są wrzucane do fos wypełnionych zielonymi płomieniami. Tam ich krzyki roznoszą się po całych podziemiach, a światła rozpalonych płomieni padają na kamienną twarz Khaine'a, ukazując jego uśmiech aprobaty. Rajdy i Niewolnictwo thumb|320px|Wycha w trakcie walkRajdy na inne rasy Galaktyki są jedną z najważniejszych gałęzi mrocznoeldarskiego społeczeństwa - nie tylko z gospodarczego, ale i kulturowego punktu widzenia. Daje ono tysiącom nienawidzących się i spiskujących za cudymi plecami Drukhari powód by się zjednoczyć. Rajdy, planowane zwykle przez Archontów, Sukkuby bądź Homunkulusów, są prawdziwą plagą dla wszystkich innych sił w Galaktyce. Mroczni Eldarzy są mistrzami w wojnie podjazdowej - zjawiają się bez ostrzeżenia, zabierają co chcą i uciekają, często nim wróg w ogóle zdoła pojąć w jak tragicznej sytuacji się znalazł. I chociaż najazdy Drukhari trwają zwykle krótko, ich skutki odczuwa się na długo. Rajdy na światy "gorszych ras" są tak lubianą rozrywką, że Mroczni Eldarzy często napadają na swoje ofiary dla czystej przyjemności, bez żadnych ukrytych celów czy potrzeby uzupełnienia zapasów. Porywanie całych planet i wrzucanie ich w głąb Pajęczego Traktu czy Karnawału Bólu są w ich oczach czystą sztuką. Największym i najbardziej docenianym profitem z najazdów na wszechświat są jednak niewolnicy. I podobnie jak w przypadku samych najazdów, chociaz pełnią oni ważną (właściwie to kluczową) rolę w gospodarce tej rasy, są również ważni kulturowo. Bycie wziętym do niewoli przez Drukhari jest powszechnie uważane za jedno z najgorszych losów jakich można doznać. Całkiem słusznie. Niewolnicy są dla Drukhari żywym potwierdzeniem ich wyższości - dowodem na to że Prawdziwa Rasa stoi nad całą resztą. Dla Mrocznych Eldarów prześladowanie, fizyczne i psychiczne znęcanie i łamanie woli swoich ofiar jest najwyższą formą przyjemności. Niewolnik nie jest w ich oczach nawet zwierzęciem czy zabawką - jest czymś nieskończenie gorszym a przy tym bardziej wartościowym. Niewolnicy są mięsem armatnim i gladiatorami walczącymi na Arenach. Są zabawkami, maltretowanymi i upokarzanymi w haremach swoich mrocznych właścicieli. Są szczurami laboratoryjnymi dla Homunkulusów i bardziej skrzywionych Archontów. Są meblami oraz dekoracjami, wiecznie cierpiącymi ku uciesze swoich skrzywionych Panów. Pozbawionym twarzy stadem bydła. Nawet w śmierci nie dane im jest zwykle spocząć. Jeśli dany Pan lub Pani bardzo polubią swoją zabawkę, to po jej śmierci zwyczajnie ją wskrzeszą i rozpoczną cały proces prześladowczy od nowa. Jeśli nawet tego nie zrobią, to dusza niewolnika ma małe szanse na przejście na "tamten świat" bez zgody swojego Pana, kończąc jako waluta, cierpiąca w skrzywionych skarbach swoich właścicieli. Dusze są w końcu walutą w Mrocznym Mieście. A jeśli nawet ofierze uda się zginąć, a jej duszy przedostać się do Osnowy, jej ciało zostanie wyrzucone na śmietnik bądź przerobione na jedzenie dla innych niewolników. Chociaż większość niewolników stanowią "gorsze rasy", to Mroczny Eldar również może nim zostać. Areny thumb|226px|Wychy walczące na Arenie Olbrzymie Areny, będące w większości własnościami Kultuów Wych, należą do najsłynniejszych budowli w całym Commorragh. Te gigantyczne konstrukty są w stanie pomieścić w sobie niewyobrażalną ilość spragnionych doznań widzów oraz walczących na śmierć i życie gladiatorów. Ciała oraz psychika Mrocznych Eldarów potrzebuje ciągłej dawki doznań - im bardziej są one perwersyjne i pobudzające, tym dłużej będą one w stanie utrzymać mieszkańca Commorragh przy życiu. Drukhari są jedyną rasą, która dosłownie może umrzeć z nudów. Dlatego właśnie Areny są tak ważne dla samego istnienia tej splugawionej rasy. Samo oglądanie niewolników i profesjonalnych gladiatorów w czasie krwawej, wypełnionej artyzmem (a przynajmniej tym co Drukharii uznają za artyzm) walki jest w stanie utrzymać setki tysięcy Mrocznych Eldarów przy życiu przez długi czas. Mroczne Igrzyska są więc dla wielu nie tylko przyjemną rozrywką, ale i koniecznością. Pośród Archontów praktyki "żywienia się cierpieniem" na Arenach znane są jako Lith'antu Khlavh, czyli "nóż który zatrzymuje ostrze". Wokół siedzib Wych umieszczone są również toroidowe areny, specjalnie przystosowane do hostowania śmiercionośnych wyścigów, w których udział biorą Mroczni Eldarzy posługujący się Pojazdami Antygrawitacyjnymi. Areny są na tyle ważne dla społeczeństwa Drukhari że nad ich poziomem czuwa specjalny wysłannik Vecta - Mistrz Biesiad. Wygnańcy thumb|Lady Aurelia Malys - najbardziej znana ze wszystkich WygnanychCommorragh nie jest szczególnie przyjaznym miejscem - mimo to jest jednak większość Drukhari uznaje je za swój dom. Jeśli jest jedno miejsce w całej Galaktyce, w imię którego nienawidzący się rywale pochodzący z najbardziej aroganckiej rasy we wszechświecie są w stanie schować na bok swoje aminozje, to jest to Mroczne Miasto. Dla wielu samo życie w tym miejscu to niemały przywilej. Między innymi dlatego banicja z Commorragh jest tak bolesną karą. Mroczni Eldarzy wygnani z Mrocznego Miasta, czy to na rozkaz Lorda Vecta czy dokonujący tego "dobrowolnie", stają się w pewnym sensie wrogami Commorragh. Nie mogą więcej się tam udać i liczyć, że uda im się wrócić z życiem. Wygnańcy bardzo często szukają więc nowego miejsca do życia. Zakładają swoje prywatne królestwa w odmętach Pajęczego Traktu lub na odległych planetach Galaktyki, zostają piratami bądź łączą siły z Eldarami którzy wybrali Ścieżkę Banity (ang. Path of the Outcast). I chociaż większość Wygnańców jest pogardzana przez mieszkańców Commorragh i ginie brutalną śmiercią, części z nich udaje się zrobić naprawdę oszałamiające kariery. Aurelia Malys, Traevelliath Sliscus, Salaine Morn, Kabała Odciętych - to jedynie kilka przykładów Wygnańców którzy posmakowali sukcesu. Światy Mrocznych Eldarów thumb|254px|Pałace Mrocznych Eldarów znajdujące się w Ekspansji KoronuskiejDrukhari mają jeden prawdziwy dom - Mroczne Miasto, Commorragh. Wymiar będący gigantycznym zbiorem oddalonych od siebie o miliardy kilometrów wymiarów, skryta w półmroku metropolia rozciągająca się dalece poza możliwości pojmowania prymitywnych ras Galaktyki. Komórka rakowa, bezpiecznie skryta w zawiłych korytarzach Pajęczego Traktu. Commorragh jest gigantyczne - wystarczająco by Mroczni Eldarzy musieli raz na jakiś czas kraść słońca z Galaktyki, by móc zasilić niektóre dzielnice. To oraz styl życia Mrocznych Eldarów sprawia, że nie odczuwają oni potrzeby zbytniego rozwijania swoich dominiów w Galaktyce czy tworzenia imperium, jak ludzie, Tau czy Nekroni. Nie oznacza to jednak że Mroczni Eldarzy żyją wyłącznie w Mrocznym Mieście. Zarówno "zwykli" Drukhari jak i Wygnańcy zdołali przez tysiąclecia stworzyć prywatne dominia w Pajęczym Trakcie jak i zająć i skolonizować wiele planet Galaktyki. Są właściwie dwa rodzaje planet dotkniętych ręką Prawdziwej Rasy: takie które ledwie poczuły ich dotyk i takie, które stały się ich trwałymi własnościami. Chociaż Drukhari kochają szybkie rajdy, czasem zdarza się że ich najazdy wymagają zainwestowania nieco czasu oraz rozstawienia się w Galaktyce. Wtedy Mroczni Eldarzy zaciągają do pracy swoich niewolników (gdyż uważają że tego typu praca fizyczna jest "poniżej godności Prawdziwej Rasy") by Ci rozbudowali im osady. Tego typu "mini-miasta" zwykle nie wyglądają zbyt imponująco. W jego centrum znajduje się zwykle okręt kosmiczny Drukhari, do którego trafiają wszystkie wytyczone ścieżki. Stan takiej osady jest zwykle bardzo surowy, gdyż zwykle kapryśni Mroczni Eldarzy nie dbają o stylistykę, gdy nie zamierzają na stale pozostawać na jakiejś planecie. Niewolnicy w trakcie budowy baz dla swoich władców są najczęściej ograniczeni do materiałów które można znaleźć na planecie, jednak jeśli Archon prowadzący rajd posiada wystarczająco zaawansowaną technologię, może "przywołać" odpowiednie materiały lub całe konstrukty prosto z Commorragh. Sytuacja wygląda zupełnie inaczej gdy Drukhari zamierzają przejąć jakąś planetę na stałe. Wtedy nie marnują środków. Planety skolonizowane przez Mrocznych Eldarów zamieniają się w małe repliki Commorragh. Powierzchnia zostaje wypełniona wysokimi, strzelistymi wieżami oraz innymi budynkami, których złożona architektura przyprawia niewolników o ból głowy. Zaczynają pojawiać się pierwsze Areny, na których nowe ofiary poznają brutalny styl życia swoich właścicieli. Światy Mrocznych Eldarów są zwykle bardzo dobrze ukryte. O ich obecności świadczy jedynie zwiększona ilość tajemniczych ataków i zniknięć w najbliższej okolicy. Znane Światy Mrocznych Eldarów *'Commorragh' - nie tyle świat co zlepek wymiarów, będących ojczyzną Mrocznych Eldarów. *'Nexus Cieni' - metropolia, znajdująca się na powierzchni starożytnego ludzkiego reliktu Mrocznej Ery Technologii. Obecnie kontrolowana przez Zaergarna Kula i jego Kabałę Złamanego Pazura, jest drugim największym skupiskiem Mrocznych Eldarów w całej rzeczywistości. *'Damorragh' - znajduje się w Sektorze Calixis. Na Damorragh znajdują się drugie (po tych z Commorragh) największe Areny Mrocznych Eldarów, w których walczą przeróżne stworzenia. *'Czarne Punkty na Mapie' - dzieci Mrocznego Miasta zajęły wiele planet na terenie Ekspansji Koronuskiej. Większość z nich znajduje się w równie tajemniczych, co niebezpiecznych częściach tego straszliwego sektora. *'Shaa-dom' - wymiar księżycowy orbitujący wokół Commorragh, acz nie będący jego częścią. Po Rebelii El'uriaqa jest niezwykle opuszczonym miejscem, do którego sam Lord Vect zabronił się zbliżać. *'Pandaimon' - księżyc znajdujący się na orbicie Commorragh. Znajduje się pod opieką Kabały Władców Żelaznego Ciernia. *'Desperacja' - dawniej imperialna planeta, której populacja została zniewolona przez Homunkulusów z Kowenu Dzieci Kości. Obecnie całkowicie "oczyszczona" z życia przez siły Ultramarines. *'Lacunae' - księżyc Kauravy IV i główna baza Mrocznych Eldarów podczas Konfliktu w Systemie Kaurava. Psionika thumb|282px|Tygiel Przekleństwa w użyciuMroczni Eldarzy nienawidzą psioniki - przestali jej używać po Upadku, wierząc że używanie tych umiejętności ściąga uwagę Slaanesh nie tylko na nich, ale i na całe Mroczne Miasto. Zakaz używania psioniki oraz psionicznych artefaktów (a nawet np. kości Arcyproroków) na terenie Commorragh jest jednym z niewielu zasad, jakie obowiązują w ojczyźnie Drukhari. Niechęć do wykorzystywania psioniki jest tak wielka, że nawet Wygnańcy czy Mroczni Eldarzy przebywający w swych własnych dominiach decydują się nie rozwijać swoich zdolności. Bo wbrew obiegowym opiniom, zdolności psioniczne Drukhari wcale nie zostały zwalczone i czasem zdarza się, że dary te budzą się w konkretnych przedstawicielach tej rasy. Tak było chociażby z Angeverą, służką żony El'uriaqa, jedynej ocalałej z rzezi jaka dokonała się na Shaa-dom po rebelii zbuntowanego Archonta. Kobieta pod wpływem prądów Osnowy zmutowała - straciła wzrok i jej ręce przybrały kształt pajęczych odnóży, jednak przede wszystkim obudził się w niej potencjał psioniczny, pozwalający jej między innymi widzieć przyszłość. Nieraz cały proces potrafi odbyć się bez wpływów osób trzecich. Tak było z Sh'kirą, Wychą walczącą na Arenach Commorragh z taką gracją i brutalnością, że zyskała uznanie w oczach samej Lady Malys. Niemniej gdy obudziły się w niej zdolności psioniczne, kobieta uciekła z Mrocznego Miasta i dołączyła do jednej z Trup Arlekinów. Drukhari mogą nie rozwijać zdolności psionicznych, ale z pewnością wiedzą jak używać wrogich psioników. Wiele broni z ich arsenału działa właśnie na zasadzie wykorzystywania potencjału psionicznego pojmanych "magów", jak chociażby Tygiel Przekleństwa. Wynalazek ten jest używany przeciwko wrogim psionikom. Broń ta neutralizuje psychiczne moce przeciwnika a niekiedy usuwa je na zawsze co powoduję śmierć psionika. Jeśli tak się stanie, dusza zmarłego psionika zostaje uwięziona w tyglu. Mroczni Eldarzy używają Tygla też w inny sposób. Uwalniają w czasie bitwy dusze psioników, powodując psioniczną kakofonie która doprowadza okolicznych psykerów albo na skraj szaleństwa albo po prostu ich zabija. Następnie uwolnione dusze wraz z duszami zmarłych psioników są zamykane w Tyglu. Brak wyszkolonych wojowników wykorzystujących moc Osnowy może być uważany za słabość, gdy dochodzi do walk z demonami. Ten problem Mroczni Eldarzy również rozwiązali dzięki wykorzystaniu swojej skrzywionej technologi. Dobrym przykładem może być Archanioł Bólu - artefakt działający na podobnej zasadzie co Tygiel Przekleństwa, lecz za swój cel obierający pomioty Mrocznych Bogów. Slaanesh thumb|284px|Symbol Slaanesh Slaanesh opiera swoją egzystencję i władzę na pragnieniach śmiertelników, rozkosz, ekstaza, uwielbienie, duma, ból i dążenie do perfekcji stanowią dla niego pożywkę - zatem Bóg Chaosu i Drukhari mają ze sobą wiele wspólnego. Wydawałoby się, że nie powinni być ze sobą w konflikcie. Sprawa ma się jednak całkiem odwrotnie. Ta Która Pożąda ponad wszystko pragnie Eldarskich dusz, by móc je pożreć i po wieczność torturować w swoim żołądku. Eldarzy i Uciekinierzy są chronieni przed tym losem dzięki różnym wariacjom Kamieni Dusz, niemniej pozbawieni psioników Mroczni Eldarzy ich nie posiadają. Drukhari w każdej chwili swojego życia czują na swoich duszach dotyk Slaanesh. Od momentu narodzin nie dane im jest zapomnieć, jakie niebezpieczeństwo czyha na nich w zaświatach. To właśnie strach przed spotkaniem Tej Która Porząda motywuje Drukhari po sięgania po ekstremalne rodzaje przyjemności oraz mroczne sztuki, by tylko uniknąć śmierci. Wielu bogatszych mieszkańców Commorragh chroni się dzięki zastosowaniu Procedury Rezurekcji, który jest procesem przywołania duszy martwej istoty do wcześniej przygotowanego ciała. Procedurę przeprowadzają Homunkulusi zwący się Reanimatorami, którzy są bardzo cenieni w mrocznoeldarskim społeczeństwie. Niestety, nawet ten proces nie jest doskonały i nie jest w stanie ocalić Drukhari przed Prawdziwą Śmiercią. Zdesperowani Mroczni Eldarzy bardzo często sięgają po inne rozwiązanie. Gdy czują na sobie ucisk śmierci, mordują tysiące swoich niewolników, by w ten sposób "schować" swoją duszę przed wzrokiem Slaanesh za oślepiającą falą dusz "gorszych ras". Ci których nie stać na takie wyczyny, pozostają najczęściej pozostawieni po śmierci na łaskę Tej Która Porząda. A raczej tak się wydaje. Klątwa która wymaga od Drukhari poszukiwania nowych, bardziej intensywnych doznań uważana jest powszechnie za dar Slaanesha. Wydaje się że jedynym Mrocznym Eldarem który docenia dreszcz emocji związany z pośmiertnym zdaniem się na łaskę Slaanesh jest Traevelliath Sliscus. Mroczny Książe bez przerwy ma na oku dusze Drukhari i wydaje się że jedynie w Commorragh wpływy Boga Rozkoszy są ograniczone. Nienawiść między nimi jest więc obustronna. Co ciekawe ta niechęć nie zawsze odbija się na sługach Tej Która Pożąda. O ile z oczywistych względów Mroczni Eldarzy nigdy nie wejdą w sojusz z Demonami czy psionikami Tej Która Pożąda, o tyle dochodziło do w miarę spokojnych spotkań pomiędzy Drukhari a Dziećmi Imperatora. Jak chociażby w przypadku Kowenu Trzynastu Szram znanego głównie jako twórcy Cielesnej Wieży - żyjącej, oddychającej wieży, stworzonej z ciał i energii życiowej tych, którzy w przeszłości sprzeciwili się Homunkulusom. To właśnie to miejsce odwiedził w M37 Fabius Zgorzkniały, który pobierał tutaj nauki z rąk członków Kowenu. Fabiuszowi w "wycieczce" po Mrocznym Mieście towarzyszył Lucius Wieczny, który wedle słów Wych z Kultu Nieograniczonego Gniewu był nieskończenie interesujący - tak na Arenie jak i poza nią. Zatem pomimo faktu że obydwaj Marines pochodzili z Legionu który oddał się Slaaneshowi (i Lucius przede wszystkim był jednym z Jej ulubionych Czempionów), mieli oni dostęp do Commorragh. Innym przypadkiem była Nefertari, Oprawczyni która towarzyszyła Iskandarowi Khayonowi w misji odszukania Abaddona Profanatora. Kobieta zawiązała bardzo bliskie stosunki z wyznawcą Slaanesh i jednym z członków-założycieli Czarnego Legionu, Telemachonem Lyrasem. Należy jednak zauważyć że Nefertari była dosyć...specyficzna, nawet jak na Prawdziwie Rodzoną Mroczną Eldarkę. Interesujące mogą wydawać się twierdzenia niektórych wyznawców Slaanesha że Mroczny Książe nie żywi żadnej urazy do Drukhari - wręcz przeciwnie, darzy ich szczerą miłością (która prawdopodobnie rozciąga się również na innych Eldarów). Za każdym razem gdy Mroczny Eldar oddycha, Slaanesh śpiewa pieśni z radości, oczekując tego ostatniego wdechu. Gdy dusza "ukochanej rasy" trafia w Jej dłonie, nie czekają jej niewyobrażalne katusza - a przemiana w konkubinę "ducha i cieni" (ang. spirit and shadow), po wieczność otoczoną przez prawdziwą miłość Mrocznego Księcia. Jak nietrudno się domyślić, Drukhari podchodzą do tej wersji z olbrzymim pokładem sceptycyzmu. Jakkolwiek jednak układałyby się stosunki z samymi wyznawcami, jedno jest pewne. Slaanesh zawsze patrzy. Zawsze łaknie. Gotowa jest wyrwać dusze z wciąż ciepłych ciał swoich skrzywionych ofiar. Czym zaskarbiła sobie wieczny strach i nienawiść Mrocznych Eldarów. Mroczni a Eldarzy Aeldari thumb|270px|Yvraine, Visarion, Lelith Hesperax i inni Eldarzy, walczący ramię w ramięSpośród wszystkich swoich kuzynów, to właśnie z mieszkańcami Światostatków Drukhari mają najbardziej złożone i skomplikowane relacje. Mroczni Eldarzy odnoszą się do swoich kuzynów przy użyciu terminów takich jak "Fałszywi Eldarzy" czy "Czciciele Kamieni", sami Eldarzy nie pozostają dłużni, odnosząc się do mieszkańców Commorragh przy użyciu terminów takich jak "Szaleńcy", "Mroczne Dzieci" czy "Zagubieni". Każda strona ma tą drugą za kompletnych głupców, którzy niepotrzebnie przetrwali Upadek. Drukhari i Aeldari niejednokrotnie stawali przeciwko sobie na polu bitwy. Inkubi, najbardziej elitarni spośród żołnierzy Mrocznych Eldarów, mają nawet etap w swoim szkoleniu, na którym Aspirant musi opuścić Mroczne Miasto i pokonać w pojedynku wojownika eldarskiego Aspektu. Po pokonaniu swojego przeciwnika musi wyrwać jego Kamień Dusz a następnie przerobić go na psychiczną machinę tortur, zwaną Tormentorem. Dopiero gdy powróci do swojego Sanktuarium z tą maszyną, będzie mógł zostać uznany za Inkuba. Bojowe Skorpiony z kolei wykazują wielką nienawiść do Mrocznych Eldarów, często polując na nich dla własnej przyjemności. Eldarzy nie są wolni od plagi jaką są rajdy ich kuzynów - wręcz przeciwnie, wielu mieszkańców Światostatków uważanych jest za cenną zdobycz wojenną. Tahril, Archont Kabały Czarnego Serca, pragnął w czasie walk na Kauravie uczynić z Prorokini Caerys swoją osobistą zabawkę. Mimo tych wszystkich faktów, nie można z czystym sumieniem powiedzieć że Aeldari i Drukhari są wobec siebie wrodzy. Wielu Proroków i Archontów wciąż pamięta, że wszyscy należeli kiedyś do jednego ludu i w pewnym sensie nadal jest to dla nich bardzo istotne. Zarówno na Światostatkach jak i w Commorragh można znaleźć wielu Eldarów, którzy nie przepadają za rozlewaniem "wspólnej krwi". Sentyment ten wydaje się być jednak znacznie silniejszy wśród Aeldari. Żadna ze stron nie chce przyznawać, jak bardzo obydwie frakcje są do siebie podobne. Drukhari patrzą z góry na swoich kuzynów, którzy odmawiają sobie najprostrzych przyjemności - a mimo to byli w historii Mroczni Eldarzy którzy porzucali Mroczne Miasto by zacząć nowe życie w służbie Światostatkom. Aeldari pogardzają swoją "mroczną odnogą" za to że ta oddaje się bez pamięci obrzydliwym hedoizmom - a mimo to ucieczki Eldarów, którzy chcą zacząć nowe życie w Commorragh, nie zdarzają się tak rzadko jak Arcyprorokowie chcieliby wierzyć. Drukhari i Aeldari łączyli siły przy wielu okazjach, chowając na bok swoje aminozje w imię walki przeciwko wspólnemu zagrożeniu. Najczęściej "czynnikiem stabilizującym" w takich przypadkach byli Arlekini, jednak zdarza się że obydwie strony są w stanie powstrzymać się przed rzucaniem się sobie do gardeł bez ich pomocy. Tak było chociażby wtedy gdy Iyanden, Biel-Tan i Kabała Czarnego Serca połączyły siły, by zwalczyć tyranidzkie zagrożenie czające się w okolicach planety Duriel. Połowiczne narodziny Ynneada oraz powstanie frakcji Ynnari wydaje się być dużym krokiem na przód w relacjach międzyeldarskich. Zgrupowanie, idące za "Córką Boga Śmierci" Yvraine, składa się niemal wyłącznie z Aeldari oraz Drukhari, którzy postanowili połączyć siły, by odnaleźć sposób na ocalenie swoich dusz przed Tą Która Porząda. Uciekinierzy Uciekinierzy, z racji swojej izolacji od reszty Galaktyki, nie posiadają wielu informacji na temat mieszkańców Commorragh. Historie o Mrocznych Eldarach istnieją zwykle jedynie w podaniach czy legendach o "demonach czekających w cieniu" czy "złodziejach dusz". Wbrew temu co może się wydawać, Drukhari nie atakują Światów Uciekinierów zbyt często. Uciekinierzy nie należą do zbyt licznych ras a same ich planety zwykle nie oferują bogactw, które warte byłyby organizowania rajdów. Jeśli już mają one miejsce, to ze specyficznych powodów np. gdy Archont pragnie porwać Dinozaury dla swojej przyjemności bądź na planecie znajduje się coś bardzo cennego. Arlekini Niezaprzeczalnie frakcja z którą Mroczni Eldarzy mają najlepsze stosunki, przynajmniej w porównaniu z resztą "dzieci Upadku". Arlekini i Drukhari mają długą historię udanych wpółprac oraz walk w obronie Pajęczego Traktu. Arlekini cieszą się w społeczeństwie Mrocznych Eldarów przywilejami którymi nikt inny nie pochodzący z Prawdziwej Rasy nie został nigdy obdarowany. Mogą swobodnie poruszać się po Commorragh, obserwować i brać udział w walkach na Arenach jak i dogadywać się z różnorakimi Archontami. Trupy Dzieci Cegoracha mają również prawo dokonywać swoich widowiskowych występów, które są mile widziane na przyjęciach mieszkańców Wysokiego Commorragh. Drukhari i Arlekini współpracują też ze sobą militarnie. Mroczni Eldarzy nieraz użyczali swoich sił w walkach na terenie Pajęczego Traktu a słudzy Śmiejącego Się brali udział w najazdach na Galaktykę i obronie Mrocznego Miasta przed zagrożeniem ze strony Chaosu. Zdarza się również że Drukhari którzy nie mogą mieszkać dłużej w Mrocznym Mieście zaciągają się do Zamaskowanych Obrońców Traktu. Tak było z Sh'kirą, Wychą walczącą na Arenach Commorragh z taką gracją i brutalnością, że zyskała uznanie w oczach samej Lady Malys. Niemniej gdy obudziły się w niej zdolności psioniczne, kobieta uciekła z Mrocznego Miasta i dołączyła do jednej z Trup Arlekinów. Nie spotkały jej za to żadne negatywne konsekwencje. Wszelkie konflikty pomiędzy Drukhari i Arlekinami, chociaż z pewnością miały miejsce, są jedynie incydentami. Asdrubael Vect thumb|294px|Asdrubael Vect, Najwyższy Władca Mrocznego MiastaŻadna dokładniejsza dyskusja dotycząca kultury, historii czy społeczeństwa Mrocznych Eldarów nie może obyć się bez chociażby wspomnienia o Najwyższym Władcy Mrocznego Miasta, Założycielu i Najwyższym Władcy Kabały Czarnego Serca, Asdrubaelu Vectcie. Lord Vect to jedna z najpodlejszych i najbardziej przebiegłych istot w znanym wszechświecie. Jako byt żyjący jeszcze przed Upadkiem widział i manipulował wydarzeniami które ukształtowały Galaktykę. To właśnie wola Asdrubaela Vecta przekształciła Commorragh z korsarskiej twierdzy do straszliwej, niemal niemożliwej do zdobycia, międzywymiarowej metropolii jaką jest dzisiaj. Jego przebiegła inteligencja jest tak wielka, że wielu uważa Vecta za jedyną śmiertelną istotę, która jest w stanie rywalizować z Bogiem Chaosu, Tzeentchem. To właśnie dzięki swojemu niezwykłemu umysłowi Asdrubael zdołał zdobyć i utrzymać władzę wśród najbardziej zdradzieckich istot jakie widział wszechświat. O ile historie o tym jakoby Vect stworzył Commorragh i po Upadku sprowadził do niego zagubionych w Pajęczym Trakcie Eldarów są jedynie plotkami i niepotwierdzonymi legendami, nie da się zaprzeczyć że Asdrubael jest najważniejszą osobą w historii Mrocznych Eldarów. To on stworzył pierwszą Kabałę, która stworzyła podstawy pod system jaki do dzisiaj kieruje społeczeństwem Commorragh. To on zniszczył Domy Szlacheckie, które od tysiącleci władały Mrocznym Miastem. To z jego ręki zostało spisanych Trzynaście Fundamentów Zemsty, zawiły kod hańby i dyshonoru którego przestrzega cała rasa. I przede wszystkim, to właśnie on ocalił Drukharii od niezliczonych kataklizmów i apokalips. Jakby nie patrzeć Asdrubael Vect jest jednym z najstarszych, najbardziej wpływowych i śmiercionośnych śmiertelników (termin prawdopodobnie nieaktualny) w całej Galaktyce. Relacje Vecta z jego poddanymi są złożone. Nie da się ukryć że miliony mieszkańców Commorragh (i nie tylko) pałają do niego szczerą nienawiścią. Drukharii podnosili rękę na swojego Najwyższego Władcę tysiące razy, najczęściej bez jakichkolwiek imponujących skutków. Setki Archontów codziennie tworzy coraz gęstszą i bardziej skomplikowaną sieć intryg, byle tylko uderzyć w Tyrana. Wielu ryzykowało nawet spotkanie pierwszego stopnia z Tą Która Pragnie, byle tylko uwolnić się od swojego Władcy. Masa Mrocznych Eldarów jest na tyle egoistyczna i przekonana o własnej wielkości, że zwyczajnie nie jest w stanie zaakceptować, że ktoś może stać ponad nimi. Są jednak i tacy, którzy boją się Lorda Vecta na tyle, że przekonali samych siebie że go kochają. Są to lojalni zwolennicy Tyrana, służący mu z wielkim fanatyzmem nie dlatego że popierają jego idee lub jego styl rządów, ale dlatego że obawiają się nawet pomyśleć o buncie. Nie oznacza to jednak że Lord Vect nie ma prawdziwych zwolenników, ma ich niezliczone ilości. Miliardy Mrocznych Eldarów traktują go niczym Boga, wierząc w jego nieomylność i prawo do dzierżenia władzy. Nawet na szczytach władzy, gdzie królują niesamowicie ambitne jednostki, znajdzie się wielu szczerych lojalistów Tyrana. Lelith Hesperax, najbardziej znana gladiatorka w całej Galaktyce, była i jest fanatycznie oddana swojemu Panu, przez tysiąclecia będąc na każde jego skinienie. Są i tacy, którzy nie sprzeciwiają się Lordowi Vectowi z czystego pragmatyzmu. Skoro tak wiele rebelii upadło, dlaczego ich potencjalny bunt miałby przetrwać? Vect jest bystry, być może najbystrzejszy w całym materialnym wszechświecie. Nieraz udowadniał jak daleko sięgają jego wpływy, manipulując swoimi ofiarami z taką subtelnością, że te do samego końca były przekonane, że wszystko co zrobiły w swoim życiu było przejawem ich własnej wolnej woli. Takie osoby były jednak jedynie marionetkami w jego rękach. O pozycji Asdrubaela Vecta niech świadczy, że gdy umarł (tymczasowo) nie doszło do wojny domowej ani do próby przejęcia władzy. Wszyscy byli zbyt zszokowani. Miliony Drukharii było do tego stopnia przerażonych i zdruzgotanych, że nikt nie sięgnął po tron. Wydaje się więc że Lord Vect był, jest i będzie ostatecznym władzą wszystkich Drukhari. Rasy sojusznicze Mrocznych Eldarów Co może uchodzić za zadziwiające to fakt że Drukhari, żywiący się bólem i cierpieniem sadyści zniewalający niemal wszystko co stanie im na drodzę, mają całe rasy z którymi są związani serią sojuszy a w niektórych przypadkach też czymś, co można nazwać przyjaźnią. W Commorragh znajdują się nawet różne porty (m.in. Pazur Ashkeri) które znaną są z tego że przyjmują statki handlowe obcych, chcących pohandlować bądź zawrzeć interesy z mieszkańcami Mrocznego Miasta. Mandrejki thumb|280px|Drużyna Mandrejków Mandrejki sa mieszkańcami Aelindrachu, Wymiaru Cieni który po Przebiciu stał się częścią Commorragh. Są istotami tak straszliwymi, że wzbudzają strach nawet u swoich sojuszników. Mandrejki są określane mianem "braku światła obdarowanego życiem" i posiadają umiejętność przeskakiwania do swojego wymiaru a następnie wyskoczenia z cienia swoich przeciwników. Ich skóra jest do tego stopnia zaadaptowana że dany przedstawiciel jest w stanie zakamuflować się praktycznie wszędzie. Ich "cienista skóra" czyni ich niewidzialnymi, tak długo jak na ich ciała nie padnie bezpośrednie światło. Mandrejki są w stanie wykorzystać energię skradzioną istotom żywym do stworzenia mroźnego płomienia, którym są w stanie unieruchomić swoje ofiary. Gdy ta zostanie już unieruchomiona, spotyka ją długa i bolesna śmierć - zwykle przy pomocy ostrzy, stworzonych z materiału który nie jest w pełni "realny". Mandrejki są pod każdym względem istotami zupełnie obcymi, pochodzącymi z miejsca bardziej tajemniczego niż najdalsze horyzonty Osnowy. Porozumiewają się głównie poprzez zagadki i wymyślne metafory a ich tajemnicze plany ciągną się przez całe stulecia. Ostatecznie nikt nie jest w stanie zrozumieć Mandrejka, poza innym Mandrejkiem. Nie pochodzą one z tego świata. Nie ma nawet pewności dlaczego w nim są i czego oczekują. Czy to jakiś gigantyczny kataklizm sprowadził ich do Galaktyki? Czy to one sprowadziły kataklizm ze sobą? Ostatecznie jednak nie ma to wielkiego znaczenia. Jedyne co zwykły śmiertelnik może zrobić, to modlić się, żeby obserwujący go z cienia wzrok był jedynie wytworem jego wyobraźni... Sslyth thumb|288px|Sslyth i Drukhari walczący razemSslyth są czterorękimi, wężowymi Xenosami, zamieszkującymi północną część Drogi Mlecznej i służący Mrocznym Eldarom jako zaufani najemnicy. Są jedynymi nie-Eldarami, którzy mogą poruszać się po Commorragh bez skrępowania czy obawy o własne życie (w miarę bez skrępowania, to Mroczne Miasto, bądźmy realistami). Ich wężowe ciała, wraz z dwoma zestawami kończyn i naturalne umiejętności walki w zwarciu oraz na odległość sprawiają, że są oni urodzonymi wojownikami i mordercami. Stosunki pomiędzy Sslyth i Drukhari są wyjątkowo i niespodziewanie przyjacielskie. Wielokrotnie zdarzało się że jakaś inna rasa chciała zagarnąć planety należące do Sslyth, spodziewając się małego oporu nielicznych sił zbrojnych a napotykała na swojej drodze armadę Floty Mrocznych Eldarów wraz z setkami wojowników różnych Kabał chcących wspomóc sojusznika. Powód tak pozytywnego nastawienia ze strony Mrocznych Eldarów jest jednak prosty - wynajętemu Sslythowi można ufać. Są lojalni, trzymają sekrety swoich władców dla siebie i jak na nie-eldarską frakcję mają zaskakująco duże pojęcie na temat mrocznoeldarskiej mentalności i kultury, znakomiecie się w niej odnajdując. Lojalny ochroniarz to przywilej, na który niewielu w Commorragh może sobie pozwolić. Meduzaeny thumb|278px|Meduzeana atakująca GwardzistęMeduzaeny to bezkręgowe, pasożytnicze organizmy, żyjące w odmętach Pajęczego Traktu, Osnowy oraz na najbardziej zapomnianych planetach Galaktyki. Są empatycznymi stworzeniami, wyglądającymi jak mackowate złączenie płatów mózgowych, które poruszają się po Osnowie niczym meduzy w wodzie, żywiąc się marzeniami i koszmarami śmiertelników. Meduzaeny zwykle przebywają w Trakcie oraz Osnowie, jednak gdy głód zaprowadza ich w stronę świata rzeczywistego, muszą połączyć się ze śmiertelnikami. Owijają się wtedy takiej ofierze wokół głowy i zaczynają przebijać się w kierunku jej umysłu, z którego wysysają wszystkie myśli i emocje. Gdy proces jest zakończony, dana istota staje się marionetką, dzięki której Meduzaena może poruszać się po świecie rzeczywistym, szukając więcej pożywienia. Spojrzenie w oczy takiego nieszczęśnika powoduje natychmiastowy, emocjonalny krwotok. Meduzaeny są niezwykle tajemniczą rasą i niemal każda informacja jaką Imperium posiada na ich temat nawzajem sobie zaprzecza. Wydaje się jednak że są one istotami inteligentnymi, zdolnymi do porozumiewania się ze sobą nawzajem i planowania bardziej skomplikowanych akcji. Stosunki między Drukhari i Meduzaenami są interesujące. Wydaje się że przed tysiącleciami pomiędzy tymi dwoma żywiącymi się emocjami rasami doszło do zawiązania sojuszu. Mroczni Eldarzy oddają Meduzaenom swoich niewolników, by te mogły się na nich pożywić i ich przejąć, za co z kolei Meduzaeny służą swoim mrocznym władcom. W tej relacji Drukhari są zdecydowanie dominującym partnerem, co widać m.in. po tym że Meduzaeny lądują czasem na stołach Archontów. Zjedzenie jednego z mózgowych-owoców (ang. brain-fruit) z których składają się Ci Xenosi przywołuje żywe i anarchistyczne wspomnienia w rajdów z taką skutecznością, że spożywający zapominają że to co widzą to jedynie seria emocjonujących wspomnień. Arlekini thumb|276px|Arlekini walczący z demonami SlaaneshaDzieci Śmiejącego Się Boga są ze wszystkich eldarskich frakcji tą, z którą Mroczni Eldarzy są w najlepszych stosunkach. Arlekini i Drukhari mają długą historię udanych wpółprac oraz walk w obronie Pajęczego Traktu. Arlekini cieszą się w społeczeństwie Mrocznych Eldarów przywilejami którymi nikt inny nie pochodzący z Prawdziwej Rasy nie został nigdy obdarowany. Mogą swobodnie poruszać się po Commorragh, obserwować i brać udział w walkach na Arenach jak i dogadywać się z różnorakimi Archontami. Trupy Dzieci Cegoracha mają również prawo dokonywać swoich widowiskowych występów, które są mile widziane na przyjęciach mieszkańców Wysokiego Commorragh. Drukhari i Arlekini współpracują też ze sobą militarnie. Mroczni Eldarzy nieraz użyczali swoich sił w walkach na terenie Pajęczego Traktu a słudzy Śmiejącego Się brali udział w najazdach na Galaktykę i obronie Mrocznego Miasta przed zagrożeniem ze strony Chaosu. Zdarza się również że Drukhari którzy nie mogą mieszkać dłużej w Mrocznym Mieście zaciągają się do Zamaskowanych Obrońców Traktu. Tak było z Sh'kirą, Wychą walczącą na Arenach Commorragh z taką gracją i brutalnością, że zyskała uznanie w oczach samej Lady Malys. Niemniej gdy obudziły się w niej zdolności psioniczne, kobieta uciekła z Mrocznego Miasta i dołączyła do jednej z Trup Arlekinów. Nie spotkały jej za to żadne negatywne konsekwencje. Wszelkie konflikty pomiędzy Drukhari i Arlekinami, chociaż z pewnością miały miejsce, są jedynie incydentami. Pewne wyjątki thumb|274px|Planetarny Gubernator dogadujący się z mrocznoeldarskim najemnikiemMroczni Eldarzy z wielu różnych powodów i okazji wchodzili również w sojusze ze swoimi śmiertelnymi wrogami - innymi głównymi frakcjami w Galaktyce. Najczęstszą zachętą do takich działań była chęć profitu. Drukhari i Aeldari łączyli siły przy wielu okazjach, chowając na bok swoje aminozje w imię walki przeciwko wspólnemu zagrożeniu. Najczęściej "czynnikiem stabilizującym" w takich przypadkach byli Arlekini, jednak zdarza się że obydwie strony są w stanie powstrzymać się przed rzucaniem się sobie do gardeł bez ich pomocy. Tak było chociażby wtedy gdy Iyanden, Biel-Tan i Kabała Czarnego Serca połączyły siły, by zwalczyć tyranidzkie zagrożenie czające się w okolicach planety Duriel. Połowiczne narodziny Ynneada oraz powstanie frakcji Ynnari wydaje się być dużym krokiem na przód w relacjach międzyeldarskich. Zgrupowanie, idące za "Córką Boga Śmierci" Yvraine, składa się niemal wyłącznie z Aeldari oraz Drukhari, którzy postanowili połączyć siły, by odnaleźć sposób na ocalenie swoich dusz przed Tą Która Porząda. Mroczni Eldarzy często pomagali również Imperium - chociaż ta pomoc pochodziła najczęściej z rąk Wygnańców, wynajmowanych przez Planetarnych Gubernatorów. Życie w Galaktyce jest bardzo niebezpieczne i chociaż Imperator jest wszędzie, jego aparat już nie. "Mniej wartościowe" planety Imperium często zostają pozbawione pomocy Imperium, nawet w najbardziej desperackich atakach. W takich sytuacjach nie ma nic dziwnego w tym, że władze poszczególnych planet bądź systemów zwracają się z prośbą o pomoc do mrocznoeldarskich najemników. Drukhari są jednak istotami kapryśnymi i zdradliwymi. Czasem perfekcyjnie wypełnią wymagania swoich "Mon-Keigh", sprawiając że obydwie strony wyjdą z takiego spotkania z poczuciem satysfakcji. Czasem jednak umyślnie zinterpretują wymagania swoich klientów w najgorszy możliwy sposób, sprawiając że Gubernator będzie niesamowicie żałował, że postanowił ich wynająć. Nie oznacza to jednak że pomiędzy Mrocznymi Eldarami a władzami Imperium nie dochodziło do kooperacji. Pod koniec M41 misja Adeptus Mechanicus udała się do Commorragh, by poprosić Homunkulusów o pomoc w naprawieniu Złotego Tronu. Ostatecznie z inicjatywy nic nie wyszło, chociaż Kapłani Maszyni zostali przyjęci w Commorragh i bezpiecznie wrócili na Terrę. Znane są również liczne sytuacje, w których Drukhari nawiązywali współpracę z Orkami. Chociaż znacznie częściej Mroczni Eldarzy ograniczali się do subtelnego manipulowania zielonoskórymi, by Ci walczyli w ich wojnach. Tak było chociażby w czasie gdy Aurelia Malys próbowała przejąć Panaceum z planety władanej przez Mechanicum. Statki Zatrutego Języka zaatakowały więc kręcącą się w okolicach flotę Orków, a następnie szybko wycofały się w okolice Verdigrisa IX. Zielonoskórzy połknęli haczyk - ich okręty wbiły się wprost w orbitalną obronę, po czym spadły na powierzchnię planety. Miłą niespodzianką było pozbycie się Legionu Tytanów, na którym wylądował gigantyczny Space Hulk. Poziom anarchii jaki zapanował na planecie pozwolił Lady Malys i jej Inkubom wylądować na powierzchnię, gdzie przebili się przez ochronę głównej kuźni. W czasie Wojen Mrocznego Objawienia armia Mrocznych Eldarów prowadzona przez Uriena Rakartha ocaliła Dominium Tau przed zniszczeniem z rąk Floty-Roju Kraken. Cała współpraca okazała się być co prawda jednym wielkim żartem ze strony szalonego Homunkulusa, który po asystowaniu Dominium kompletnie upokorzył niebieskoskórych, niemniej przez jakiś czas obydwie frakcje pozostawały w sojuszu. Podczas Krucjaty Ognia Książe Traevelliath Sliscus nawiązał sojusz z Nekronami przeciwko siłom Imperium i Chaosu. Bestie Oprócz tworów Homunkulusów, niewolników i sojuszniczych ras Drukhari są w stanie wystawić do walki jeszcze jedną, przerażającą siłę. Straszliwe stworzenia o inteligencji zwierząt i siłach bojowych najniebezpieczniejszych maszyn. Obrzydliwe byty, zaciągnięte z głębi Osnowy i innych wymiarów, a następnie wytrenowane przez Mistrzów Bestii bądź wykwalifikowanych Archontów. Stwory te są kolektywnie nazywane Bestiami. I chociaż Mistrzowie Besti są w stanie zmusić do uległości każdy gatunek w Galaktyce (rozumny bądź nie) jest kilka ras Bestii które są kojarzone niemal wyłącznie z mieszkańcami Commorragh. Khymery thumb|312px|Mistrz Bestii prowadzący KhymeryKhymery to bestie spaczni, zrodzone na nieznanym starożytnym Demonicznym Świecie. Mroczni Eldarzy sprowadzili tę bestie do nad przestrzeni i zniewolili je. Są to przerażające potwory, urodzone z osobistych koszmarów. Pojawiają się w Spaczni niczym złośliwe torbiele w pobliżu psychicznej energii, które strach i terror pozostawiają w Immaterium. Nie powstają z esencji bogów chaosu, ani z żadnych ich mocy. Specjaliści Ordo Malleus klasyfikują je jako nie demony, lecz istoty osnowy, przykład zmutowanej flory i fauny Spaczni. Khymery nie mają właściwej formy cielesnej, co pozwala im na przechodzenie pomiędzy światem rzeczywistym i Morzem Dusz z łatwością, pojawiając się momentalnie przed wrogiem, a potem znikając nagle, by zaatakować nieznanego kierunku. Ich moce fazujące pozwalają im pojawiać się wewnątrz zabezpieczonych pomieszczeń, pojazdów, a nawet okrętów kosmicznych na które przyciągają je znajdujący się na pokładach psykerzy. Pola bitew, miejsca masakr i rzezi, sale tortur - te miejsca przyciągają Khymery. Niektórzy Inkwizytorzy także tworzą raporty o potężnych psionikach słabo panujących nad swoimi umiejętnościami, którzy przypadkowo przyzywają te bestie. Im dłużej wróg jest przerażony, tym więcej przybywa tych istot. Widmowe Kruki Widmowe Kruki to ptasia rasa zamieszkująca Aelindrach - jedną z najbardziej tajemniczych i przerażających dzielnic w calym Mrocznym Mieście. Nie wiadomo na ich temat zbyt wiele. Widmowe Kruki żywią się sumieniami oraz racjonalnością innych istot żywych. Mówi się że dźwięk ich krakania jest w stanie w przeciągu sekundy sprowadzić na ofiarę natychmiastowe szaleństwo. Bywają wykorzystywane w polowaniach przez Archontów. Dają się wtedy rozpoznać jako prawdziwie agresywne drapieżniki - po ich ofiarach najczęściej nie pozostaje nawet ślad. Wiele istot z Commorragh w napadzie szało pozostawia za sobą masę ciał te stworzenia nie pozostawiają nawet tyle. Widmowe Kruki są dość inteligentne by być częścią Orszaków. Ur-Ghule thumb|274px|Ur-Ghul pędzący żeby Cię przytulićUr-Ghule to Bestie pochodzące z księżycowego wymiaru orbitującego wokół Commorragh, Shaa-dom. Ghule to chudzi humanoidalni Xenos, którzy nieco przypominają ludzi. Muskulatura i fizjonomia są jedynymi podobieństwami. Skóra obcych jest bardzo odporna na obrażenia, niemal tak samo twarda jak żelazo. Posiadają na stopach i łapach ostre jak brzytwa pazury, którymi łapią i obezwładniają ofiarę. Cechują się wielką zręcznością, szybkością i nienaturalną gracją, być może są w stanie wydostać się z więzów i klatek w których mogą być trzymane, poprzez skręcanie i wykrzywianie swojego ciała. Lecz dopiero ich głowa zawiera narządy, które czynią ich śmiercionośnymi drapieżnikami. Ich twarz ma usta podobne do szczeliny z pełnymi ostrych jak brzytwa kłów i grubym, umięśnionym językiem. Może być wysunięty daleko poza usta, za jego pomocą może wyczuwać woń potu i oddechu w powietrzu. Powyżej ust znajduje się kilka dołków, które zastępują nos i oczy. Są to narządy zmysłów zdolne do wyłapania zapachów, ale też wibracje powietrza promieniowanie cieplne czy też zakłócenia osnowy. Ur-Ghule to świetni łowcy mimo braku narządu wzroku. Są w stanie podążać za ofiarą oddaloną o wiele kilometrów od nich. Kiedy nadchodzi czas wykończenia ofiary, bestie te stają się nienaturalnie szybkie. Rozrywają zdobycz pazurami i zębami, zaczynają jeść kiedy nieszczęśnik jest jeszcze żywy.W stanie szału jedzenia jest bardzo ciężko powstrzymać bestię. Nawet po śmierci jej szczęki się zaciskają na jeszcze żywej ofierze. Szponiaste Diabły thumb|290px|Szponiasty DiabełSzponiaste Diabły przez tysiąclecia żyły na urodzajnych planetach Sektora Donorian uniemożliwiając ludziom kolonizację swoich planet. Tak było do czasu, aż do Sektora zawitała Burza Spaczni, pochłaniając po kolei planety na których występowały te Bestie. Mroczni Eldarzy, którzy wcześniej dostrzegli ich potencjał, postanowili nie dopuścić do zagłady tak bojowego gatunku. Przeprowadzili oni jedną z największych akcji ewakuacyjnych w swojej historii, łapiąc a potem ewakuując setki tysięcy Szponiastych Diabłów z planet Sektora nim zawitała tam Burza Spaczni. Szponiaste Diabły są całkiem spore i umięśnione. Posiadają niesamowity wzrok, każde z jego oczu jest o wiele sprawniejsze niż ludzkie. Gdy nie są pod kontrolą Mistrzów Bestii to są niezwykle agresywne i atakują wszystko co się rusza. Podobnie gdy są kontrolowane, tylko wtedy atakują tylko tych, których ich Mistrz wskaże jako wrogów. Mimo, że praktycznie nie czują bólu, to najgroźniejsze są wtedy gdy się je zrani. Wtedy wpadają w szał zabijania, całkowicie ignorując wszelkie niebezpieczeństwa. Nie dość że Szponiaste Diabły są wielkie i silne to jeszcze szybkie więc nawet jeśli jakiś wojownik przestraszy się ich, to mała szansa że zdoła im uciec. W pojedynkę są niebezpieczne nawet dla małych oddziałów Kosmicznych Marines ale gdy są w grupie to potrafią z powodzeniem atakować grupy pancerne. Widok Szponiastych Diabłów rozrywających swoimi szponami Leman Russy nie jest niczym wyjątkowym. Brzytwoskrzydłe thumb|174px|BrzytwoskrzydłeBrzytwoskrzydłe to gigantyczne, mięsożerne ptaki, będące ulubieńcami wielu Mistrzów Bestii. Brzytwoskrzydłe od zwykłych ptaków wyróżniają trzy rzeczy: olbrzymi rozmiar, niesamowita szybkość lotu i niepohamowany głód. Atakują w stadach otaczając swoje ofiary i obdzierając je ze skóry. Nawet opancerzony przeciwnik ma małe szanse, ponieważ siła Brzytwoskrzydłych i ich twarde dzioby potrafią rozerwać nawet pancerze czołgów. Wśród tych Bestii najważniejsze jest dobre wyszkolenie, ponieważ słabo wyszkolone stado jest niezwykle agresywne. Pozbawione kontroli osobniki najpierw rozerwą Mistrza Bestii, a potem siebie nawzajem. Piekielne Pająki Piekielne Pająki to śmionogie, pajakopodobne stwory, posiadające zatrute ostrza na każdej nodze. Niektóre osobniki potrafią pluć kwasem. Dinozaury Dinozaury, zwane również Smokami bądź po prostu Gigantycznymi Gadami, to potoczna nazwa gigantycznych gadów, hodowanych i wykorzystywanych głównie przez Uciekinierów, chociaż znajdujących się również w użyciu przez Mrocznych Eldarów.thumb|220px|Uciekinierzy używający dinozaura do walk z Ultramarines Gatunki Dinozaurów są naprawdę różnorodne. Są takie wielkości zwierząt pociągowych, które wykorzystywane są jako rumaki, które bez krzty strachu szarżują na swoich wrogów. Są takie wielkości Tytanów, które taranują wszystko na swojej drodzę. Są też w końcu uskrzydlone gady najróżniejszych rozmiarów, przemierzające niebiosa Rajskich Światów i Planet Uciekinierów w celu znalezienia swoich ofiar. Drukhari najczęściej atakują Światy Uciekinierów właśnie w celu zdobycia Smoków, chociaż oczywiście nie jest to zadanie łatwe. Co więcej tego typu stworzenia są bardzo mocno związane z planetami na których żyją, dlatego wytrenowanie ich przez Mistrza Bestii trwa zwykle znacznie dłużej niż powinno. Gdy jednak zdoła się złamać te istoty, dostaje się największą możliwą nagrodę. Ich niszczycielski potencjał. Ważniejsze postacie thumb|258px|Klasyczne arty maja swoją moc... *'Asdrubael Vect' - Tyran, Najwyższy Władca Mrocznego Miasta, Założyciel i Najwyższy Archont Kabały Czarnego Serca. Jest liderem wszystkich Mrocznych Eldarów, nie ważne co poszczególni Drukharii sądza na ten temat. Po ostatnim zamachu na swoje życie stał się również Żywą Mroczną Muzą. *'Aurelia Malys ' - obecna Archontka Kabały Zatrutego Języka i była członkini Czarnego Serca, swego czasu konkubina Najwyższego Władcy Mrocznego Miasta, Asdrubaela Vecta. Aurelia jest jedną z najinteligentniejszych przedstawicielek swojej rasy - powiada się że jedynie Lord Vect przewyższa ją swoim talentem do snucia wymyślnych intryg. Lady Malys przeszła w swojej karierze długą drogę - od zwykłej Kabalitki do współwładczyni Mrocznego Miasta a potem z wygnanej konkubiny do roli wybranki Cegoracha, mającego dość siły i wpływów by obalić swojego byłego kochanka. Jej historia, chociaż spisana krwią milionów, daleka jest od końca. *'Lelith Hesperax' - Wycha, Sukkub, przywódczyni Kultu Konfliktu, największy czempion jakiego widziały areny Commorragh. Jest zdecydowanie najbardziej zabójczą Wychą wśród Mrocznych Eldarów. Podczas starcia porusza się z zabójczą gracją, jej ruchy są wręcz hipnotyzujące i niesamowicie sensualne. Tylko najzamożniejszych z pośród arystokratów Mrocznych Eldarów stać na to by móc podziwiać Hesperax w akcji. Obecnie znajduje się poza Mrocznym Miastem jako część Ynarri. *'Urien Rakarth' - najbardziej przerażający ze wszystkich Homunkulusów jacy kiedykolwiek stąpali po Mrocznym Mieście, lider Proroków Ciała i długoletni towarzysz Najwyższego Władcy, Asdrubaela Vecta. Geniusz, którego skrzywione twory łamią nieliczne prawa jakie panują w Commorragh. *'Traevelliath Sliscus' - zwany również "Księciem Sliscusem", "Księciem", "Sliscusem Wężem" i "Największym piratem w historii Galaktyki", jest mrocznoeldarskim piratem i kapitanem Niebiańskich Węży. Traevelliath jest jednym z najsłynniejszych Drukharii przemierzających galaktyczną głębie, którego imię budzi strach od pól Alfy Prime po najciemniejsze zakamarki Pasu Omegona. *'Drazhar' - najpotężniejszy żyjący Inkub. Obecnie Hierarcha-Inkub Asdrubaela Vecta. Niezwykle tajemniczy wojownik, nigdy się nie odzywa ani nie zdejmuje swojej zbroi. Nawet imię Drazhara jest uroczyste, oznaczające "Żywy Miecz". *'Arhra' - były Lord Feniks. Odwrócił się od swoich pobratymców, Eldarów gdy zawładnęła nim jego mordercza natura i został Mrocznym Eldarem. *'El'uriaq ' - jeden z najbardziej znanych buntowników przeciwko władzy Asdrubaela Vecta. W M38 ogłosił się Imperatorem Mrocznych Eldarów i dokonał secesji wymiaru Shaa-dom. Jego rebelia upadła a on sam zginął. Został przywrócony w M41, niemniej procedura poszła źle i jego ciało zostało opanowane przez demona Tzeentcha który próbował zniszczyć Commorragh. *'Baron Sathonyx' - zwany również Lordem Hellionów, jest najprawdopodobniej najlepszym Sępem w historii swojej rasy. Sathonyx przemierza przestrzeń Mrocznego Miasta, szybko i krwawo rozprawiając się z każdym dość głupim, by spróbować rzucić mu wyzwanie. *'Tahril ' - Archont Kabały Czarnego Serca. Z ramienia samego Najwyższego Archonta Asdrubaela Vecta dowodził inwazją Mrocznych Eldarów na System Kaurava. Był jednym z ośmiu dowódców, którzy chociaż mieli realne szanse zwyciężyć w tym krwawym konflikcie, ponieśli upokarzającą klęskę. *'Ostrze Ptesh' - jeden z najbardziej elitarnych najemników w Commorragh. Nieznana jest jego pozycja ani przynależność do żadnej z Kabał, niemniej sam najemnik trwale zapisał się w historii Mrocznych Eldarów. Zginął w czasie próby zamordowania Imperatora. *'Vraesque Malidrach''' - Książe Mordu Zatrutej Korony i Archont Kabały Obdartej Czaszki, drugiej najpotężniejszej Kabały w Mrocznym Mieście. *'Vlokarion' - powszechnie uważany za drugiego najwspanialszego Homunkulusa w dziejach. *'Aestra Khromys' - thumb|264pxbyła niewolnica, która po zabiciu swojego Pana została Archontką jego Kabały. Obecnie przewodzi Kabale Obsydianowej Róży, jednej z najważniejszych Kabał w Commorragh. *'Bellathonis' - powszechnie uważany za trzeciego najwspanialszego Homunkulusa w dziejach. *'Cerraine' - Mroczna Eldarka, która pojmała jednego z najsłynniejszych Niebian w historii Dominium Tau, Aun'Shia. *'Cidik' - obecny Mistrz Biesiad Ciekawostki *W historii i naturze Mrocznych Eldarów można znaleźć wiele nawiązań do wampiryzmu. Drukharii nie tylko piją krew swoich ofiar ale są też wysokimi, bladymi humanoidami (często o czerwonych oczach) a wśród swoich Bestii mają takie które zwą się Ghulami. *Commorragh jest mocno inspirowana biblijnym miastem "Gomorrą". Jego nazwa może nawiązywać również do "Camorry", tajnej, przestępczej organizacji zawiązanej w 1820 w Królestwie Neapolu, dopuszczającej się oszustw, zabójstw i rabunków. *Wśród Arlekinów znajdują się tacy, którzy uważają Drukharii za "pasywnych czcicieli Slaanesh", gdyż przez swój głód i strach przed Nią dokonują aktów niewypowiedzianego hedonizmu, który wzmacnia Tą Która Pragnie. *Mroczni Eldarzy są jedyną główną rasą która wystąpiła w mniej niż dwóch grach z serii Dawn of War. Źródła *''Codex Dark Eldar'' (8-ma edycja) pg. 5-89 *''Codex: Dark Eldar'' (7-ma edycja) pg. 200-232 *''Path of the Renegade'' (Andy Chambers) Chapter I, II, III *''Codex: Dark Eldar'' (5-ta edycja), pg. 6, 20, 35, 43 *''Lukas the Trickster'' Chapter III, IV, V, VI *''Apocalypse Reload'' pg. 71 *''Coronus Bestiary'' s.34-35 *''Talon of Horus'' (Aaron Dembski-Bowden) Chapter VI *''White Dwarf 72 - Parade Ground: Sh'kira, Shadowseer of the Shattered Mirage '' *''Codex: Cult Mechanicus'' (7-ma edycja) - The Quest for Knowledge *''Tactica Imperialis'' Kategoria:Mroczni Eldarzy Kategoria:Rasy i frakcje Kategoria:Xenos